in the Future
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: Sometimes, premonition comes in different ways. Athrun finds out about his future with Cagalli and tries to protect it. NEW CHAPTER FINALE and EPILOGUE!changed to drama.
1. Chapter 1

In the Future

Hello… this is my second Gundam seed/destiny fanfic and I hope you guys like it well.. I won't say much but just enjoy. AthrunxCagalli forever!

A normal day at orb… Well at least that's what Cagalli thought. It had been 2 months since she and Athrun parted ways. He went to PLANT and she stayed at ORB, loaded with terrible responsibilities. She sighed as she rolled over her bed. This was the only moment in where she can shut her eyes and rest even for 5 minutes. She was slowly drifting to sleep when suddenly:

BANG!

"What in the…" Cagalli rose to her feet and took her coat with her. She marched downstairs to figure out from where that loud bang came from. She traced the hallways and the outside yards and found no one. She had forgotten, there was a festival that day in orb and she let everyone go there leaving no one behind for her.

At times like these, she missed Athrun's company. Whenever she would let everyone go about their own ways, Athrun would be there to accompany her and they would spend time with each other enjoying each moment.

But, she thought… it won't happen anymore. The warm embraces, the gentle kisses and the secret lover thing which ironically everyone seem to know. Cagalli smiled a bit totally forgetting about the reason on why she came down in the first place. "Athrun… I don't know what came into my mind that I let you go." Cagalli whimpered and tried to hold back her tears.

Suddenly, Kira came from behind her. "Cagallli." He gently said. "Kya!" Cagalli jumped and held on to her chest. "KIRA! Don't scare me like that!" Cagalli yelled back at him and then stopped when she saw her twins disturbing(?) look.

Kira's clothes are smudged with mud and his hair is messier than ever. "Kira, what the heck happened to you?" She asked as she held on to his shoulder. "Well… I had a little accident down at the basement." Kira smiled. "Silly…what the heck are you doing there? And I didn't even know you were here." Cagalli started to ask drastically.

"Kisaka let me in… I didn't want to disturb you so I told him its okay not to tell you." Kira dusted of his coat and then rubbed his nose as he smiled back at Cagalli placing more dirt on his face. "I wanted to borrow some stuff for the fireworks I'm making for tonight's event at the festival.." Kira continued and then stopped when Cagalli went near him and took a handkerchief.

"Well.. You should have told me… you're a mess! What will Lacus say?" Cagallli wiped the dirt from Kira's face. Kira looked at her sweetly and yet sadly. "That you are being very caring Cagalli." Kira smiled. "No I'm not." Cagalli pouted as she finished wiping Kira's face and placed the handkerchief inside her pocket.

"Well don't stand there.. put on some decent clothes and then show me what you're making… maybe I can help." Cagalli turned around and went to the direction of the door. Kira followed her. "I guess I just made a mistake with the solution." Kira scratched his head. "Well… Coordinators are still humans after all I guess… you make mistakes just like everyone else." Cagalli didn't turn around but Kira knew for sure that there was a pang of hurt in her voice.

She was probably thinking of Athrun.

Athrun gently placed the newspaper over his desk. It's been 2 months since she left for PLANT and he admits that he misses someone who always makes him laugh. Cagalli.

Not a day passes without him thinking about his past with her. He knew he wanted her back but he also knows that he hurt her. The only problem lies on how he will face her. He's afraid that she might reject her after all, 2 months is still 2 months. And her hurt must have sink in by now.

He didn't know what he was doing back then, mixed emotions and stuff. He thought Cagalli doesn't want to be with him anymore when she took off her ring. But still, he never even dared to ask why. He just left, that's it. No more. It is true that the only time you will realize how important someone to you is when that someone is no longer with you. Athrun is learning this the hard way. Little did he know, Cagalli feels the same.

He looks again at the newspaper and found a small column about a festival at ORB. He remembered those times when he and Cagalli always miss out on the festival ceremonies only to spend time with each other. Because that is the only time when everyone is out and they can be who they want without having to hide anything.

And at that point, he made a decision. He is going back to ORB.

Athrun rushed out of his room carrying a suitcase. He did not waste any more time and quickly boarded the plane as soon as got to the airport.. er.. make that spaceport.

"Fireworks eh…" Cagalli looked at Kira's handwritten formula. "You suck at these. You're much better with computers." Cagalli grinned. Kira looked at her and frowned. "If you would just help me instead of criticizing everything I do.. please?" KIra looked at his twin who was giving him a 'peace' sign with her fingers. "So… you would go this time right Cagalli? KIra asked. Cagalli stopped. Right, this is the only year that she will have the festivities without Athrun. "I don't know… I don't jive too well with festivals." Cagalli continued arranging Kira's papers with her back still facing Kira's.

She was lying he knew.. she always loved the festivities even if she and Athrun missed it just to be together. She loved it because it's one of the times she would be alone with him.

"Cagalli…" Kira tried to talk but then he stopped. "Nevermind." "I'm sure you won't need me there… You and Lacus would be just fine. Besides, you always nag me about how less I sleep nowadays so I think I'll do it today." Cagalli looked at her brother who doesn't seem all too convinced. "The sleep… I think it can wait… there are other opportunities… you can't miss out on this one. I promised Lacus and everybody that I would take you there." Kira looked at his twin seriously. Cagalli had no choice but to say yes. Being too serious to the point of being angry does not compliment Kira's character.

The start of the festivities is around 10:00pm. It was exactly 9:00pm. One hour to go and the lights would go on the stage and presenters would give entertainment to the people. Kira, Lacus and Cagalli are all dressed up. Lacus tend to the orphanages and Cagalli was outside looking at the stars. They were waiting for everybody else to arrive. Dearka, Yzak, Mirialla and so on. Kira spotted again her sister outside. Lacus told him that they should do everything so that Cagalli won't be lonely tonight. And that means no reminiscing of Athrun.

Kira has to shoulder that part. Aside from Lacus, Cagalli _often _listens to Kira as well. And also the fact that he is her twin adds to the pressure. "Cagalli. We're going to leave in about 15 minutes. Why don't you go and stay inside?" Kira asked. "It's okay Kira… you don't have to do anything to cheer me up. I'm happy just the way things are… as long as you, Lacus and everyone are there… I'm happy." Cagalli smiled sadly and trying with all her might to no make Kira worry. "I'm glad Cagalli. And thanks. The same goes for all of us." Kira smiled. "Now, let's just enjoy this night! Where the heck are those late coordinators!" Cagalli yelled and ran around the beach.

Athrun just arrived from PLANT and he is so excited to see everyone. He hopes to spend the festival with them especially Cagalli. Athrun glimpsed around the stage in where the performers are going to play. It was placed inside a yacht. The audiences were placed on the docks having strong barricades around them so nobody would fall in the water. Athrun went near the yacht knowing that Kira and the others will be placed inside there thanks to Cagalli. He looked around and saw the banner. Tonight's festival theme is the 'blue ocean' maybe that's why the performers are on a yacht and its venue is in the docks.

As he neared the yacht, he saw a young girl, around age 16 strumming on her guitar. What caught him is that she had yellow locks just like Cagalli's and she was looking straight at him! Athrun blushed and then looked away. He finally reached the entrance to the yacht and saw Kira. "Kira!" He yelled. Kira was with Lacus and in front of him was Cagalli. Athrun's eyes widened and he continued to shout Kira's name in hope that he would notice him. Instead, Dearka and Yzak are the ones who noticed Athrun yelling like mad. "Athrun!" Dearka couldn't help but yell. "Athrun?" Mirialla and Yzak said in unison looking at where Dearka is pointing. "What the heck.." Yzak looked at the blue haired guy waving furiously. "Mirialla, quick, get Kira. The silly goose is here to join us" Dearka said and Mirialla went rushing off to get Kira.

"Athrun." Was the only thing Kira could say when he saw his blue-haired best friend after 2 months. "Hello Kira.. I finally decided to stay." Athrun smiled. Everyone was there happy to see him. Dearka rubbed his head fiercely and Mirialla, Lacus and Murrue are laughing. Mwu stood there and smiled gently Yzak just frowned.

"I'm glad Athrun.. we missed you." Kira pat his best friend on the shoulder. "So did I… silly me.. it took me awhile to realize it." Athrun was smiling but he tried not to cry in the process. "Where's Cagalli? I need to talk to her."

As soon as Athrun burted out Cagalli's name, everyone silenced and the smile on their faces faded.

"A..Athrun… I don't think now is the time that you should talk to her… maybe after all of these." Kira shrugged.

Athrun looked at everyone and agreed. He cannot argue with them, she cannot force Cagalli either. The only thing that matters is that he is here and she's going to talk to Cagalli soon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the show is about to start!" shouted the emcee of the show. "Now, please all welcome, ruby ring!" He continued and everyone gave a shout, a cheer and a clap. The gang also clapped and cheered. Cagalli was in front of everybody since she is the representative of ORB. This is her first time sitting through the whole show because no Athrun was there to spend time with her in another place. Little did she know that Athrun was sitting behind her together with Dearka and the others.

Athrun looked at her intently. She was as beautiful as ever, so simple yet so elegant. It was one of the many things about her that drove him crazy, and made him fall in love with her. Athrun didn't look anywhere but gazed at this beauty that smiled and was unaware that he was there just a few meters away from her.

Suddenly, Athrun's attention at Cagalli was disturbed when he heard the loud strumming of the guitar indicating that the band is about to start. Athrun looked up at lead, and to his surprise, it was the girl from before! the same girl who looked at him before the show.

"This is for the honorable representative, Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha. Oh and Mom, Dad, I love you! Let's rock tonight ORB!" The girl yelled and started to play. She kept on glancing at Athrun as she played and her glance doesn't seem a bit friendly at all. Athrun looked at Cagalli again. She was smiling, and boy was she enjoying it.

Suddenly, the music stopped, a loud BOOM was heard. The yacht was on fire. The other band members decided to jump out of the boat but the lead fell and was left behind. Dearka and the others held on the railings. The yacht swirled and then suddenly began to move away from the dock. Kira's eyes widened. "What the heck is going on!" Mwu took Murrue in his arms and jumped in the water. He looked back only to see the yacht quickly moving away from them. Dearka protected Mirialla and Yzak bumped his head leaving him unconscious. "Yzak! Dearka yelled and as soon as he stepped forward, the ground cracked and he and Mirialla fell inside the boat also losing consciousness. "Mirialla!" CAgalli yelled and ran to help them but instead she swayed back hitting her back against the ship's wall. She struggled to stand up. "Cagalli!" Athrun ran to her in horror. He quickly protected her in his arms and closed his eyes as bits of wood fell on top of them. "A..Athrun?" Cagalli spoke and then she too, lost consciousness. Kira and Lacus stayed in one corner to avoid the falling bits of wood. Kira protected Lacus with his body and soon, all of them were buried inside piles of wood.

"Cagalli… I love you." Were Athrun's last words before he drifted to sleep.

------------------------------------------------

First chapter done, second chapter next! Hope you like this guys… second Gundam seed AxC fanfic. ATHRUN AND CAGALLI FOREVER! Please review.. pretty please. This is my thesis year.. and this is the only light I get from the hole of doom! Whahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

In the future - chapter 2

The sound of the ocean's waves are simply wonderful. Athrun gazed upon the setting sun while lying down on the fine white sand. He looked to his right, to find his wonderful lady Cagalli smiling back at him and also lying on the sand. He just loved how she looked and never wanted to get out of her sight not minding even if the water has finally reached them and soaking them.

-wait a minute, the beach? lying? wet? Athrun desperately opened his eyes. They couldn't possibly be on the

beach. Last time he remembers was that he decided to come back and stay at ORB. From there he went to watch the festivities and then he remembered...

A loud bang, the crowd screaming, a fire and.. he and Cagalli were buried under tons of wood. He tried to get up, he felt something warm and heavy over him. He looked. "Cagalli!" Athrun shouted. He looked at her and checked for some pulse. "Good, she's still alive." Athrun sighed in relief. He carried her sleeping body and scanned the whole place. It was a huge island and they are in it. He tried to look around for the others and a place in where he could put Cagalli for awhile safely. "Kira... where are you?" He mentally whispered. The yacht they were on was torn in half. It was beyond repair. He cursed an continued looking.

Finally, he saw several footprints and decided to follow it hoping he would find his friends safe and sound. The prints lead him to a cave, similar to where he and Cagalli stayed when they first met. "Hello?" He asked as he peked inside the cave still carrying Cagalli. safely in his arms.

"athrun?" A voice came. Dearka came out and was very happy to see his friend. "You're alive!" He bellowed. "How about you guys? Are you all okay?" Athrun asked as he placed Cagalli down on a bed of banana leaves. "Yes were all complete." Dearka continued. "what about Cagalli?" Dearka looked worried. "She's fine." Athrun smiled sweetly and stroked Cagalli's golden locks. "Athrun-san! Cagalli-chan!" Mirialla screamed as he entered the cave carring a bucket of water. "Mirialla!" Athrun smiled. He seemed relieved when he finally saw them safe and sound. However, he can't help but wonder where Kira and the others are so he asked anyway. "Where are the others by the way?" Athrun looked at Dearka. "Yzak went to hunt for things that can be useful from the ship wreck." Dearka said as he helped Mirialla with the bucket she is carrying.

"We've been there. we must have missed him." Athrun commented. "Kira and Lacus went to look for you." Mirialla butt in. "How about Murrue and Mwu?" athrun asked with serious eyes. "Last i saw them they jumped off the yacht with the others. After that, I zoned out." Dearka scratched his head. "It's weird you know, the accident and stuff." He continued. "Too weird." Athrun frowned. "What do you mean? That it's not an accident?" Mirialla asked.

"Oh Kira... I hope they are okay." Lacus' eyes are beginning to moist. "don't worry, Lacus.. Cagalli is with Atrhun. I'm sure they are okay." Kira smiled back at the pink-haired princess. However, as soon as he looked away, worry was painted all over his face. Suddenly, Kira spotted a blond haired figure from afar. His eyes widened, it must be Cagalli! "Lacus over there!" He pointed out to Lacus. "Nani! Cagalli-san!" Lacus panicked and raced over to the figure while Kira followed her from behind.

"Cagalli-san!" Lacus dropped to her knees and turned over the lifeless body. "Wha..." Kira's eyes widened. "Kira.. this isn't Cagalli...it's.." Lacus held on to the body. "She's the performer from the festival." Kira finished.

"I'm just saying that it is all too coincidental." Athrun shruged. His princess' body still lying on the banana bed and her head on top of of Athrun's lap. "Come to think of it, you kinda sound right." Dearka scratched his chin. "What do you mean?" Mirialla asked. "That th thing looks like it was made to look like an accident." a voice came and then Yzak came. "You're back. What did you get?" Dearka asked. "Well... no luck on the radios... But I got some blankets and stuff... and this guitar." Yzak dropped the things. It was enough for them really but all they really need now is food. The water will be okay since Mirialla found a little space where there is tap water.

"Mirialla-san!" Lacus voice was heard from outside. "That's Lacus.. i wonder what is wrong?" Mirialla rushed outside to find out what is wrong. Dearka and Yzak followed her but athrun stayed behind to look out for Cagalli. "Lacus!" Mirialla approached the two. "Quickly, we need something to dry her up.. She's completely soaked and i think she bumped her head too hard on something. She's bleeding a bit." Kira continued and then they rushed back inside the cave.

"what the..." Athrun gaped as he saw her friends scattering around and Kira carrying a bleeding girl. "what's going on? Is she still alive?" Athrun asked, still unable to stand up for Cagalli is still resting on his lap. "Barely.. we need something to patch up her wound before she bleeds to death" Kira continued. "I got some first aid kits inside the yacht." Yzak handed Mirialla the first aid kit. She quickly patched up the girls' wound.

After a few minutes, all has calmed down. Everybody was sitting down and resting their tired bodies. Two blonds are now resting on the banana leaves bed and one of them is in the comforting hands of Athrun. "a..Athrun..." Cagalli groaned. She moved around a bit and then finally opened her eyes. "She's awake." Kira smiled and stood up. "Cagalli." Athrun looked down at her. "Wha.. where? Athrun!" She jolted up and hit her head on Athrun's head. They both squirmed in pain and everybody chuckled. "What are you doing here?" Cagalli asked. "Well I... I'm so glad you're awake and okay Cagalli." Athrun smiled back at her with a bit of tears in his eyes because of the pain on his forehead. But, he did not mind that. All he wanted was to look at her beautiful face once again. Oh, and hug her.

But Cagalli was thinking the opposite. He frowned at the sight of Athrun but she cannot hide her blush, so she bowed down. "Where are we?" She changed the subject. "Well... it's kind of a long story Cagalli.. But we can give you all the time when we tell you about it." Lacus smiled and approached Cagalli. As much as Athrun wanted to see Cagalli smiling and awake or rather holding her when she's awake rather than asleep, he wished she was asleep again.

"Lacus carefully deatailed out the things that has happened before and afer the incident. Cagalli couldn't believe that they are stranded and there was no way to get some help. "So.. we really are gonna die here then?" Cagalli stood up and placed her hands on her waist. "No Cagalli it's not that..." Mirialla tried to explain but Cagalli cut her off. "WEll... whatever you think about it, it's gonna end up that way." Cagalli bowed down her head. Kira knew that this was about something more than being stranded she is finally mixing up her feelings again because Athrun is around.

"Hey, it's still not something to frown about.. I mean.. sometimes I wish i would just disappear..." Cagalli continued. Lacus stood up and held Cagalli on her shoulders. She was about to talk when suddenly,Athrun butt in. "Don't you dare say that." Athrun said in a cold tone. Kira stood up to get ready in case a fight will occur.

"Funny... where have i heard that?" Cagalli smirked with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "You were the one who gave up on me!" Athurn could not hold back. Dearka and Yzak jolted up from where they are sitting and tried to cut the conversation off. "Alright! This is not the time for such arguments!" Dearka bellowed. Athrun couldn't believe what he had just said. His eyes turned wide and he looked at Cagalli who has a shock look on her face. "Cagalli-san.." Lacus and Mirialla approached her. "Well, excuse me while i take my leave!" Cagalli yelled and ran out of the cave. Lacus followed behind her.

"There is no one to blame with what really happened Athrun-san... you know that.. She never blamed you.. she never wanted to and so she never did." Mirialla looked back at Athrun before following the two. "I..." Athrun stammered. He looked at Kira with worry in his eyes. "KIra.. I'm sorry." Athrun looked away. "Athrun... things happen for a reason.. Though I may or you may not like it... we cannot change it. I may not like what has happened between you and my sister... but I'm still hoping that things could go back the way they were." KIra looked back at his friend. He can't hate him. He can't blame any of them either. It wasn't his choice in the first place that things happened this way for the two. He thought everything would work out. But just as LAcus said, all they could do is guide and watch.

"Well.. That was it..." Dearka snapped and Yzak looked at him. "Don't say anything that can add on to this tension." The silver-haired guy growled. "I wasn't." Dearka continued. "What's all the noise?" A voice came. It was from the blond haired girl they just rescued awhile ago. She has finally woken up and is quite grumpy.

"Wha.. where am I?" The girl stood up. "You are stranded in an island with us my dear." Dearka looked back at her. The girl was about 5 feet tall, petite for her age which is around 16. She had golden locks that is so much like Cagalli's only hers was a bit longer but not short either. "Stranded? How could that happen? I was... Oh my G.." The girl continued asking and then stopped. He looked directly at Athrun. "YOu... you're the one I saw back then right?" The girl pointed at him. Athurn looked stunned. "So... you really are Athrun Zala... fearless pilot of ZAFT." The girl continued as he approached him. "Wha.. how'd you..." Athrun was unable to speak. "Girls at PLANT swoon over you.. disgusting really...what's so special about you anyway?" The girl asked.

"mmpphh" Dearka smirked he was trying very hard not to laugh. Yzak jabbed him on the side but Dearka saw him smirk also. "say.. you're a very talkative girl aren't You? You just woke up and you act like you're not even hurt." Dearka approached the girl. "Dearka elsman.. you and Yzak Joule are comreades with Athrun Zala at PLANT am i right? Fought side by side with him... And you!" The blond girl continued and then pointed at Kira."The famous freedom pilot Kira Yamato..I can't believe I'm stuck here in this island with you legends." The girl smirked.

The four guys have creeped-out look in their faces. This girl knows everything about them! "What are you? The haunting ghost of christmas past?" Dearka asked. "Nope. I'm Aril.Natural slash Coordinator."

Chapter 2 is done! Please review wai! Hohihi! Anyway, I won't promise this to be a short one or anything better at that… I just love athrun and cagalli.. Please Promote AthrunxCagalli forever!


	3. Chapter 3

In the future chapter 3

"Wait a minute. Aril eh?" Dearka looked at her and finally had the courage to stand up. a few minutes ago, this little girl is telling them things about their personal lives and their association with each other. Dearka and the others were totally shocked as to how this girl knew them. "How the heck do you know about us?" Yzak asked Aril. Aril did not speak and just looked at them Kira and Athrun still have that confused look in their faces.

"Ara, what is going on in here?" Lacus came she was shortly followed by Mirialla and Cagalli whom they had finally convinced that they should go back. "a.." Aril came. Her eyes were wide with surprise. It is as if she saw a ghost. "Oh.. she's finally awake." Mirialla smiled. "Who?" Cagalli asked and looked at Aril. "Cagalli-san... oh my, Orb's princess and the pink princess... and Mirialla Haw..." Aril turned pale and sat down.

"This is Aril, girls.." Dearka continued. "Funny... she seems to know so much about us." Yzak frowned and looked at Aril. "Whatever do you mean?" Lacus asked and approached the girl. "Well... it is kinda scary though.. she knows our names and who we really are." Kira smiled and sweat dropped. "You don't have anything to do with the accident on the yacht don't you?" Yzak continued. "No i don't!" Aril frowned. She glanced at Cagalli and Athrun then blushed. "I don't even know why the heck I ended up here." She then continued. "Alright, that's enough... We're all stranded here so I don't think we should be suspicious of anyone. Besides, this is an accident." Mirialla approached aril and held her on her shoulders. "Cagalli..." Athrun whispered. Kira held Athrun on his shoulder and gestured to him that now isn't the time that he should talk to Cagalli. Athrun was puzzled and at the same time wondering, when will he be able to talk to her anyway?

Night time is approaching and Dearka and Yzak went out to look for some fruits or maybe perhaps a boar or some sort. Mirialla, Lacus and Cagalli are patching up more banana leaves for them to lie on. Athrun and Kira on the other hand are making a bonfire. Aril could not help but look at Athrun and Cagalli who seemed to be glancing at each other but then look away to not look at each other's eyes. "Are they always like that?" Aril asked Mirialla. "Huh? Who? Um.. you mean Cagalli and Athrun? Um.. well it is rather complicated." Mirialla scratched her head. "How so?" Aril asked. "My, my you are quite into the information aren't you?" Lacus came. "Oh... not that... It's just that... if they like each other why should they avoid each other like that?" Aril asked. "One would want to know why aril... One would want to know." Lacus finished. Aril looked back at the two with serious eyes.

Cagalli has been completely avoiding Athrun for the rest of the night. Athrun looked like he was going to die right then and there if he doesn't have the chance to talk to her. "So, Aril-san.. tell us about yourself."lacus came and everyone looked at her and Aril. "well..." Aril blushed. Dearka took a bite at some of the apples he and Yzak found. While the silver-haired guy sipped on some juice from the coconut. Kira smiled at Lacus and beside him sat Athrun, who kept on fidgeting in his seat. "Don't be shy Aril... We won't bite." Cagalli smirked. Finally, she seems to be getting out of her depression for the night. Aril smiled back at her sweetly. "Well.. you all know I'm in the band..." Aril blushed even harder. "what do you mean by you're a natural slash coordinator by the way?" Athrun butt in. "well... I am one." aril looked back at Athrun. "Oh.. you mean like Kira and the others here... born natural but turned into coordinator is that it?" Mirialla asked. "No... My parents are a natural and coordinator." Aril continued. "That is quite rare." Dearka answered. "Really?" Aril asked. "Well you see aril, even with all the peace talks and everything, some people still find it hard to adjust with changes." Kira said as he sipped some water.

"If we ever get out of here, maybe we could meet your parents, see what they're like." Lacus excitedly said. "Lacus..." Kira sweat dropped. It's just like Lacus to think positive even in situations like these. Aril just shrugged and then her face became sad. "What's the matter Aril?" Cagalli and Athrun said in unison. Both looked at each other in surprise but then looked away. The others also looked with surprise in their eyes. They thought, if only there wasn't anything wrong going on with the two, they had laughed their heads off by now.

"You know, I have always been proud I was born like this.. I mean, what's the big deal with races anyway? No matter what kind of a person you are, perfect or not, you are still a person... and you still can commit mistakes. And that's how you learn" Aril said with sadness in her eyes. "what's the matter Aril? Kira asked. Cagalli didn't like seeing other people lonely so she held on to Aril's shoulder and tried to comfort her. "What happened?" Cagalli asked. Athrun just looked at her. He always loved that about Cagalli. Always caring for others not thinking about herself or anything. "I never saw my father... just in pictures. My mother never told me anything except tell me that she loves my Father so much and that I looked just like him.. The same gentleness and stuff." Aril continued. "Evryone in the cave felt sad for her. Yes, Yzak too. "I figured, my Father left us because he was not supposed to marry someone not of his same race. That he was forced to leave us..." Aril looked at Cagalli and wiped her tears away then smiled.

"Did you look for him Aril?" athun asked. "I wanted to..." Aril looked at Athrun. "Did you?" Athrun asked again."Yes. And he is exactly what I expected." Aril smiled. "I think that would be enough for today aril... Tomorrow, we find a way to look for help and then get out of here." Cagalli stood up and went to the bed of banana leaves. "Right. I agree with Cagalli-san... tomorrow, we will find all necessary tools for us to get help." Lacus joined in with Cagalli. Kira stood up and then went to their place. "Till then, I think we should hit the sack." He continued. "Athrun took a last glance at Cagalli before going to his spot. She was smiling together with the girls and he was happy for that. However, it only meant that the reason for her loneliness was him.

"Hey...wake up" a voice came. Athrun tried hard to open his eyes. It was not long after he just drifted off to sleep. He wondered, who could be it calling him at the dead of the night. "Oi.. kimi!" The voice came again. This time he opened his eyes to find his Cagalli patting his arm for him to wake up. "Cagalli." He jolted up. "Shhh! I need to talk to you." Cagalli whispered and then stood up. Athrun followed her from behind.

The waves were stronger than that in the daytime. Cagalli walked down at the sand letting her feet get soaked with the foams. Athrun looked at her beautiful figure illuminated by the moons rays. "Cagalli.." Athrun spoke but he was cut off by Cagalli. "I missed you really... and I just wanted to tell you that.. I never really wanted to let go of you but I had to." She told him. "Cagalli... you know you didn't have to do that... I was always hoping you would want me to come back to you... Because... you were the only one I really loved." athrun wanted to hold Cagalli in his arms right now but he knows that it isn't the time yet. "I waited.." Cagalli looked at Athrun with tears in her eyes. "So did I." Athrun spoke back. He was also in the verge of crying but he held back. "I thought that it wasn't fair to you that I was always busy... I never had the time for you and all... that it hurt me so much when I thought that you had found the comfort that you are looking for in Meyrin." Cagalli sobbed. Athrun stood there. He was shocked to know that all this time, Cagalli had been thinking about it and that she is jealous. (Although the jealous part, he was kind of flattered) "Meyrin was a sweet and good girl... but I have never thought of her the same way I thought about you." That was it, Athrun wanted to hug and kiss her then and there.

"Cagalli... if you could just let me in your life once again." Athrun begged. "I don't know what to do anymore Athrun..." Cagalli cried hard and ran. "Cagalli, wait!" Athrun tried to follow her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. It was Kira, he had been listening all along. "Please try to understand her Athrun, It's not that she doesn't want you back... she does.. she's just scared.. scared to feel the same thing all over again." Kira looked at his best friend sadly.

Aril stood behind the palm trees and opened her bag. She had a blank look at her face. And as soon as Kira and Athrun left, she lifted the thing that she is holding and fired it into the air.

There you have it... chapter 3. PLease review... Gasp! Aril does have something to do with the accident! She has that spark gun and all, she's prepared! Who is she anyway? The thing about Athrun and Cagalli is all too dramatic.. but i like it... I love them both... they have this kind of chemistry that makes their relationship complicated but full of excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

In the future chapter 4

It has been 2 days since they went missing and got stranded in the island until…

"Cagalli-san! Lacus-san! Mirialla-san!" Aril yelled. It was already morning but all of them were still asleep atop the banana leaves. "What…what's going on Aril?" Lacus asked. "A ship.. a ship.. finally, there's a ship!" Aril panted. "Where?" Dearka quickly jolted up from his seat. Yzak followed him. KIra stood up and helped Lacus stand up. Cagalli stood by herself and held on to Mirialla's hand and dragged herr outside. "It is a ship! Hey!" Dearka yelled and waved his hand hoping that the ship would notice. "Let's build a fire!" Kira yelled and all of them went to get some wood and soon, there's a fire. "The ship is heading straight towards us!" Cagalli yelled with such happiness in her face. Athrun looked at her and then looked at Aril. "It's great you were able to locate that ship." Athrun said to Aril. "Um.. yeah…" Aril said then looked away. Athrun wondered why she was suddenly nervous when he asked her about locating the ship. He noticed that Aril seemed to have puffy eyes meaning she didn't get some sleep. "Was she expecting that ship or did she really wait for help?" Athrun thought.

"It was really fortunate that we have found you Ms. Attha." The captain of the ship said with glee in his eyes. "The orb nation felt terribly lonely when you met with that tragic accident. Nobody knew what the reason is.." The captain continued. "It's okay… I really thank you for continuing with your search… We are also grateful at the same time that all of us are alive and well." Cagalli smiled back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should go back to my work.. you and your friends could stay and rest at the rooms we gave you." The captain bowed his head and left. Cagalli stood by the railings of the ship. She was glad all of them were okay and that they are finally going home. It was a long 2 days really but she didn't mind. She remembered the other night that she talked to Athrun, and then making herself cry in the end. Athrun noticed her looking blankly at the sea. He realized the she must be thinking about the other night that he and she talked about them. He decided to approach her.

Lacus saw Athrun slowly approaching Cagalli. She looked worried and tried to stop him but Kira's hand held onto hers. She looked at Kira and gesturing to her that she should leave them alone for awhile. Lacus nodded back. But she still refused to let Cagalli out of sight. This made Kira wonder on why Lacus acts so protective of Cagalli, which is supposed to be his job. Mirialla, Dearka and Yzak were all inside their own rooms resting. Lacus and Kira decided not to rest for awhile just like Cagalli and Athrun all of this was too sudden for them.. too sudden.

"Cagalli…" Athrun began. Hearing that familiar voice, she tried not to look back. It would hurt her so much to look at him straight in the eye and trying to control herself from caressing his beautiful face. "Atrhun.." She replied back but still her back turned against him. "Cagalli… please… look at me…" Athrun begged. Cagalli didn't want to but she wanted to at the same time. She finally gave in and looked at him. His face was painted with loneliness, she hated it. But much to her dismay, she also has the same face. "How could I tell you Atrhun? I don't want this to be the only reason on why you would come back to me…" Cagalli thought. "Cagalli, what is inside your mind?" Athrun asked closing the gap between him and her. "I can't…. I can't tell you.." Cagalli began to sob. "What is it? What is it that you can't tell me?" Athrun looked at Cagalli and tried his very best to control himself from trying to hug her and kiss her.

"I still love you Athrun… And I want you back…" Cagalli smiled back at him but tears now filled her beautiful face. "I still love you too Cagalli… but what is it? What is it that is forcing you not to tell me what you truly feel?" Athrun held her on her shoulders. She sobbed even more. "I don't want to force you to come back with me because of this!" Cagalli yelled, her cries getting louder. Lucky for them, no one is around except him, cagalli, Kira and Lacus. "What? I don't understand you.." Atrhun tried to wipe her tears. "Atrhun, I…" Cagalli could not continue then, she suddenly fainted. "Cagalli!" Athrun yelled. "Cagalli-san!" Lacus ran over to her with Kira behind her. "Cagalli! Cagalli!" Kira yelled as she took her in his arms. "Quick! Let's take her to the infirmary!" Athrun yelled as he took Cagalli from Kira and carried her.

They finally took Cagalli inside the infirmary and the doctor is now checking up on her. Kira and Athrun stood outside the infirmary door until it finally opened. Athrun and Kira jolted and said their thanks to the doctor as he finally went on to take his leave. They went inside to find Cagalli sleeping soundly while Lacus and Mirialla had that sad look on their faces. Aril stood outside the door as soon as the two went inside. "what's her diagnosis Lacus?" Kira asked. Athrun sat beside Cagalli's bed. Lacus didn't say a word but instead, continued with her hurt look. "Lacus?" Athrun and Kira asked again. "I think I should tell them now on what's really the deal here Lacus.." Mirialla finally opened up. Athurn and Kira looked dumbfounded. The girls are really acting strange. Is it something serious? Thought Athrun.

"Kira… Cagalli did not want you to know.. especially Athrun… that she is pregnant." Mirialla finished. She inhaled deeply and let out a sigh as if a heavy burden was taken off her chest. "What!" Kira and Athrun chorused. "With whom?" Athrun asked. "With you." Lacus answered back. Kira looked at his bestfriend who is surprised as he is.

"She's 3 months pregnant.. she just discovered it last month…. She didn't want us to tell any of you… we made a promise." Lacus continued. "You mean she was pregnant even during the 2nd war?" Kira jolted up. "I'm afraid she is.. but she didn't know." Mirialla answered back.

Kira looked back at Athrun. No wonder she was so emotional and so out of it during that time… She was pregnant and she didn't even bother or rather didn't tell him out of worry. "What should we do now?" Kira asked. He was now confused and at the same time worried for her sister's condition. "I don't know… Cagalli is okay though… It's a good thing too." Mirialla answered back. "Well… What should we do Athrun Zala?" Lacus looked at Athrun who still has that surprised look in his face. He wanted to shout for joy for Cagalli is carrying his baby. However, he wasn't all too happy when he found out that Cagalli didn't want him to know. "why would she hide it from me?" Athrun asked. "You still don't know?" Mirialla asked. "You remember her words back then don't you?" Lacus asked.

"Well… yes…" Athrun stopped. "The truth of the matter Athrun is that, she doesn't want to be a burden to you." Lacus continued. "But she isn't!" Athrun shrugged. "That's not all… She doesn't want to tell you that she is pregnant because she doesn't want you to get back with her because of that reason alone." Mirialla butted in. "I see… Don't you get it Athrun?" Kira finally understood what is happening. "She doesn't want you to be forced into coming back to her just because she is carrying your child." Kira finished.

Athrun was surprised and at the same time ashamed. "Look…. I didn't come back here because I knew she was pregnant right? I came back here because I really wanted her in my life again!" Athrun frowned. She looked at Cagalli's sleeping body and held on to her hand. "I love her… I know I made a few mistakes… But I'm already paying for it now…" Athrun bowed down and started to shiver. "I really love her Kira… you know that." He continued. "I know Athrun… I know… You didn't mean it…" Kira held on to his shoulder. "And you have been given a chance… Make it work." Lacus smiled. She stood up and headed for the door. "I think we should leave now before we wake Cagalli-san up." She smiled.

The two girls left the room followed by Kira and Athrun. Athrun looked back at the sleeping Cagalli before closing the door. As soon as he turned away from the door, Aril quickly approached him.

"So… you didn't leave because you were forced to. You didn't know! You didn't know!" Aril yelled. "Wha… Aril?" Athrun looked at her dumbfounded. "And now… my mother is so lonely she could die!" Aril continued and then pounded on Athrun's chest. Kira came back for Athrun when he realized he wasn't following from behind. He then saw Aril pounding Athrun's chest and crying. "What in the.." Kira hid himself from a corner. "Aril… What's the matter? Maybe you just got sun stroked that's all." Athrun grabbed Aril on the shoulders. "I know you won't believe me.. I didn't know how I ended up here either…" Aril continued. "I just.. I just can't forgive you…. You neglected me and mother!" Aril still continued. Her face was burning and her eyes filled with tears. "Now see here Aril… I don't have time to play jokes and you might wake up Cagalli." Athrun frowned and held hard on Aril's shoulder.

"Let go of me! You have no right to tell me to stop! You didn't care to know about us!" Aril continued. "What the heck is going on around here? Neglected? Aril and her Mother?" Kira still peeked from the sides. "Aril, stop it! What is wrong with you?" Athrun yelled. Aril broke free from him and started to take something off from her eyes. "Look at me! Look deeper at me!" Aril yelled. Tears filled her beautiful emerald orbs. Athrun looked at it, her eyes that are the same as his. The wind gently passed thorugh her golden locks, her fierce look reminded him of:

"Cagalli." Athrun and Kira both spoke.

Hark Hark! There you have it…. 4th chapter and I'm still going nowhere… oh.. please review! I would really appreciate it.. Oh and please promote AThrunxCagalli forever!


	5. Chapter 5

In the future –chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! Love you guys!

Read on!

Everything went silent for a few seconds. Two contact lenses are in the floor below Aril. Athrun could not believe he is looking at the exact replica of Cagalli, only she has green eyes like his. "You have got to be kidding me." Athrun scratched his head. "Aril… look… we can talk about your problems…" Athrun continued but he was cut off by Aril. "I don't want to see Mother lonely anymore… When I came here, I thought I would be happy to see you… but then again… I found out everything.. I found out about the truth!" Aril yelled back. Athrun covered her mouth so she would stop yelling. "Please stop yelling… we could talk." Athrun shrugged. "Aril." Kira came out from where he was hiding.

"Oh crap!" Aril thought. Kira must have heard the whole thing. She didn't plan for this. She only wanted Athrun to hear what she has to say and only him. "Kira… how long have you been there?" Athrun asked. "Long enough to hear everything, what exactly is going on?" Kira asked again. "Well.." Athrun looked at his best friend. He didn't want to think that Aril is going out of her mind. So he decided to shut up before he says anything else. Aril doesn't have any choice left. So she then planned to let Kira join on what she has to say.

"I'm not crazy." Aril blurted out. "Excuse me?" Athrun asked. "I said I'm not crazy, you poor excuse of a father!" Aril yelled back at Athrun. "Father?" KIra asked. Athrun couldn't be. Aril is 16 years, Athrun and him are still around 19. That can't be possible. "I think we should talk Aril." Kira smiled at her.

"I have nothing more to say! Leave me alone." Aril cried and ran. "Aril, wait!" Athrun tried to follow behind her but Kira stopped him. "I think it is best to leave her for awhile. And tell me exactly what is going on." Kira looked at his blue haired best friend.

"Uhnnn" Cagalli woke up from her slumber. She couldn't remember anything after she had talked to Athrun and then passed out in front of him. "I passed out.." She thought and quickly held on to her tiny stomach. She was worried if something might have happened to her baby or worse, if the others knew about her being pregnant. But she brushed off that thought easily. They indeed after all, got stranded in the island. They could just think that she passed out due to dehydration. Cagalli stood up and tried to compose herself. She is hungry and she needs to eat not only for her but also for the one she is carrying. She opened the door to find Lacus and Mirialla standing in front of it carrying a tray of food. "Cagalli! You're awake at last!" Lacus smiled. Mirialla held Cagalli and escorted her back to her bed. "You should rest some more. It will be good for you and the baby." She continued. "Thanks." Cagalli answered back.

She is grateful for she has two dependable best friends to keep her secret and take care of her. Or so she thought in the secret part. "Really now.. Cagalli is pregnant… She sure has some guts flying around in the Akatsuki with a baby inside her." Yzak commented. "She still didn't know at that time Yzak." Dearka looked at his silver-haired friend. "Well.. it was a real bummer for Athrun and Kira not finding out about it until now.. Girls… they like to keep secrets even if they die because of it." Dearka snorted. He couldn't believe Mirialla enclosed something like this from him. But then again, he was one talkative coordinator, go figure.

"She called you father.. That can't be logically possible." Kira looked at Athrun. "I… I know… but I can't say she has flipped right?" Athrun looked back at Kira. "You just did." Kira smirked. "Oh crap. I mean… I can't exactly tell her that she must have gone nuts calling me like that… I mean.. there must be some kind of explanation on why she called me that…" Athrun scratched his head. "You have lots of libido in you don't you? Even as a kid!" Kira joked. "Come on… that's not true. "Well… That's not exactly what I see." Kira's face suddenly turned serious. "Kira?" Athrun looked at him with surprised eyes. "Did you really fell out of love or the pressure of girls around you just made you have second thoughts about my sister?" Kira looked at him with serious eyes. "Kira.. what are you talking about?" Athrun chuckled nervously. "You know very well what I'm talking about." Kira continued. "I didn't do anything about it really… I thought it was something you two should settle for yourselves…" Kira paused. Athrun didn't dare to cut him off.

"But I guess… I wasn't able to protect her much further… She's broken.. I can't even do anything about it." KIra almost sobbed. "She's been trying to protect everyone all this time.. even when she needs it the most." "That's why I am here…" Athrun tried to hold on to his best friend's shoulder. "Are you really here? Or was it because out of necessity that you want to come back to her?" Kira frowned. Athrun was shocked. This was what's inside Kira's mind all along. He felt ashamed. But in his heart he knew that he is determined to bring back what he left behind with Cagalli. "I'm… I'm sorry.. I just can't…darn" Kira snapped back to his kind self again. He was apologizing even if it wasn't his fault. "No you are right. I have been stupid.. easily drowned by other people's words.. I wasn't strong and I hurt the most precious thing in my life because of it." Athrun sobbed. "But If you would give me a chance, even just one… I would do anything to protect and love cagalli even more than I can imagine." Athrun looked at his friend with tears in his eyes. Kira was taken aback and smiled. "Alright Athrun Zala… prove to me what you have said back then… prove to me that you won't hesitate and that you and cagalli's dreams are the same."

(They actually forgot about Aril hehe)

Aril sobbed at her bunk bed. She cursed Athrun all over again. She can't believe she actually blurt out the word: "Father". "Okaa-san…" Aril sobbed even more. She held something that is hanging around her neck and gripped on it tightly. She continued to flood her eyes and shivered at the thought of her mother.

'Hey… have you guys seen Aril?" Mirialla asked. "Cagalli's looking for her." She continued as she approached the now happy Dearka because of her sight. "Nope." Yzak answered. "I see…" Mirialla held on to her chin. "Where could she have gone? Ever since we got rescued from the island, she has been all quiet and stuff." "well… I don't know. She must be sea sick or something." Dearka smirked and continued looking at MIrialla. "I still say she seems suspicious." Yzak declared. "There you go again. Why do you keep on picking at innocent girls? What the hell is the problem in that head of yours?" Dearka looked back at his silver-haired friend. "Why you." Yzak growled back. "In any case… I should go before you tear each other apart. And oh… if you see Aril or Athrun and Kira perhaps, do tell them to visit Cagalli's room." Mirialla waved goodbye. "Mirialla wait…" Dearka sighed.

"Darn contact lenses…." Aril mumbled as she washed her face and her eyes with water. The sudden removal of her contact lenses made her eye itch. "What should I do? All that racket I made in front of Athrun and Kira is such a stupid thing to do." Aril sighed. She placed her guitar case gently over her bed and as she opened it, her eyes softened as if remembering something nostalgic. She carefully took out an acoustic guitar that has some scratched stickers on it almost unreadable. She sat down her bed and tried to think things over as she finally strummed her guitar and sang.

Outside, Lacus was walking carrying a tray when she heard a familiar sound. "Ara.. It's coming from Aril's room." She thought as she decided to go near it. She stopped dead at the front door when she finally realized who was singing. What even surprised her was that Aril was singing Lacus's song. "Field of hope." Lacus sang that part together when Aril reached that part of the lyric.

"EH?" Aril stopped and stood up. She swore that she heard someone from the door and decided to check it out. Before opening the door, she looked at the mirror to see if her puffy eyes due to crying a lot, was still noticeable. Sadly it still was but she didn't care nonetheless and held on to the doorknob.

Lacus jumped as she heard the knob twist and then she quickly ran away as fast as she could. She didn't know why she ran, but it was as if her feet had an own mind.

"Eh? No one… must be the wind.." Aril shrugged and closed the door again. Lacus sighed in relief. She was still thinking hard on what she just heard right now. "Lacus?" KIra suddenly came. "Kira!" Lacus jumped. She almost dropped her tray but Kira held it. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so jerky and all?" Kira asked again. "Something's bothering me Kira… I just heard Aril singing inside her room." Lacus looked at her lover. "So.. she's a singer… what's new about that?" Kira looked at her, confused. "It's not her.. It's what she is singing… She's singing one of my songs." Lacus held on to the tray. "Well… you were a famous singer and…" Kira smirked. "It's not that.. The song she is singing… it's the song Fields of hope… I have never ever released it and the only ones who knew about that song is you and the children from the orphanages. How could she have known that?" Lacus looked at KIra with worry in her eyes. KIra on the other hand, was stunned.

I had to cut that one out. There is more to this Aril girl than meets the eye. Wahahahahaha! I don't know if she is for real or not!

Athrun: I don't know.. I don't trust her..

Kira: Well… I do.

Athrun: You trust everyone and anyone.

Kira: What! Furious

Sushi: Alright that's enough… the readers didn't come here to read at your bickering!

Cagalli: What the heck is going on around here anyway?

Sushi,AthrunandKira: Nothing!

Athrun: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – in the future

I don't own gundam seed. Wish I did though.

To all those who reviewed this fic thanks! And I'm so sorry if it took so much time before I updated this stuff… so much to do, so little time and one little me. Sigh. (wish I can clone myself in times like these.) In this chapter, I will now disclose the truth about aril.. well.. part of it I guess

The ship safely docked itself at the ORB pier/port. The members of the parliament and the worried Kisaka plus Mana were now standing outside the massive ship that rescued the lot. As soon as the plank went down, Kisaka ran to get inside and check Cagalli out.

"Hime-sama!" Mana followed behind and tears filled her eyes as soon as she saw Cagalli. She was looking kind of pale while Lacus and Kira are supporting her so she would not fall. "Hello.. Kisaka.. Mana… were all okay now." Cagalli weakly smiled. "Goodness! You don't look okay to me!" Mana held on to Cagalli's shoulder. "Don't worry Mana-san, Cagalli just felt a bit sea sick that's all. Lacus smiled and Mana stopped worrying so much. Cagalli smiled back at the pink-haired girl thanking her for the excuse.

"We should get you home now." Kisaka gestured for them to follow him. He looked at the group, quite tired but okay nonetheless and he was relieved for that. "Yes.. we should. I would be asking the others to stay at the mansion for awhile so they can be properly treated there and rest at the same time. Plus, I want Lacus and the others to be with me for awhile." Cagalli smiled and looked back at the group then averting her gaze when she reached Athrun's side. Athrun's face saddened at Cagalli's action but he can't do anything about it anyway.

"Very well" Kisaka smiled. "Are you sure about that Cagalli?" Kira asked. "I'm sure. This time, I'm going to take your advice… I'm going to take a break and so do you guys." Cagalli smiled. "Very well, before anything else, let's get off this ship now and get on with it." Miriallia looked at all of them "Sure. Oh, and thanks Cagalli." Dearka blushed. He wasn't used to calling Kira's sister like that much more being Kira's sister and also the fact that Athrun and Cagalli once shared an intimate relationship. He should really be paying attention to news from now on. Yzak just nodded and for once, he didn't have that frowning look on his face.

"Where's Aril? Cagalli asked. "Here." Aril came from a corner with her hands at her back holding on to the guitar case. "Let's go." Mirialla signaled her and Aril ran towards their direction. Everybody got off the ship. Cagalli finally managed to stand up on her own and then she stopped. Athrun just stood there with Cagalli in front of her.

"You're also coming with us. Let's go." Cagalli said but with her back still facing Athrun. Athrun looked at her with a smile on his face and then saddened when she didn't even look at her.

They were all given their own rooms inside the mansion. The four guys were given one room they could share with. But with the huge space inside, it doesn't seem to look crowded for the four of them. The girls were in another room. Cagalli insisted on staying there for awhile since it was her idea anyway, nobody interfered.

"It was a very fortunate thing that you were able to send a signal when you were on the island." Kisaka poured a cup of coffee in his mug. He, Kira and Athrun were inside the kitchen. "We thought we would lose all of you to that accident but haumea smiles upon all of you." He continued as he sat down on his chair. "Eh? Signal? What signal?" KIra asked as he too, poured himself a cup of coffee. "The captain of the ship said that when he passed by the island a few kilometers away, he saw a snare light up from the sky leading him into your direction." Kisaka sipped his coffee. "What? A snare? But we didn't have any of those." Athrun mentally asked. He looked at Kira, who was equally stunned as he is. "I see.. A snare…" Kira whispered. He was thinking deeply when finally, Kisaka excused himself. "I guess I should go now. I still have a lot of things to do now that Cagalli will be taking a few weeks off." He waved and left. "None of us had any of those." Athrun stated. Kira looked at him.

"What are you trying to imply? Kira asked the blue haired coordinator. "That I have been thinking about all of this.. Everything has been strange from the beginning." Athrun continued. "I was expecting they would tell us about the result of the accident. But it really came out as an accident after all." "Wasn't it? I mean it was strange when the boat suddenly burst but you heard Kisaka." KIra commented. "Not only that… but the snare.. we didn't have any of those…and who saw the boat first in the early morning!" Athrun jolted. Kira was stunned and then went back to his normal composure again. "It was Aril and…." Kira stopped. This was making him think. None of them had a snare and they never found one from the ruins. Aril was the first to alarm them about the ship and she had puffy eyes and a tired look that morning indicating she didn't get enough sleep. Could it be?

"Yes It was Aril… And she was all puffy eyed and tired that morning. She must have been the one to open fire that snare and waited for a ship to arrive and then inform us… Not to be rude, but I have been having doubts and or suspicions about her." Athrun frowned. "And the thing about her calling me a father, yelling and all must be a thing to cover up the whole thing since I was already adding up my suspicions on her." He continued while Kira listened. He remembered back in the ship when Lacus discussed to him about what she just heard. KIra was now overly confused. He didn't know what to think about Aril anymore. "But if she really is the one doing this, what is her motive?" Kira asked. "That I don't know…" Athrun looked back at him.

"You know.. We should do this more often." Miriallia commented. "Eh?" Cagalli looked at her. "I agree… it is not everyday we get stuck on an island, get rescued and have a few weeks vacation inside a mansion with you Cagalli." Lacus smiled and stopping her urge of squealing in delight. "Have I been really that busy?" Cagalli asked. Miriallia and Lacus nodded. "Sigh… sorry, can't help it." Cagalli smirked. "Well.. you were busy then.. but after that incident with Athrun you've been busy, busy.. hectic busy!" Miriallia commented and then suddenly clasped her mouth. "Oops." She let out a small sigh with her mistake. Lacus looked at Cagalli who just smiled at the two. "Yeah.. I've been busy.. hehe" Cagalli smirked again disregarding the part about what Miriallia had just said. It struck her, really. She buried herself even more with work thinking she would forget about him.

But considering they shared so much in such small time, (Well, two years is a long time) she just can't help thinking about him. The things around her, everything reminded her about him. From the chairs in the guest room where they sat together, the garden where they have fun walks together, the garden house where they would have tea and a chat about their future, everything! It made her sigh once more. The worst part is, she had to recall all of this again once she enters her room. "The room, why of all places does it have to be the room? She can never ever escape him when she is inside her room.

The room is their sanctuary then. Sharing things and doing things that most couples only do. Him sneaking in when all have zoned out the mansion, having intimate times with him in the bed and in the showers, it was too much for her! She then realized that burying herself with work was really a pain reliever. Well, not that all those memories were a pain. She liked those memories really but without him in her side recalling it all is one heck of a pain in the head and oh, in the heart.

"Hey Cagalli.. are you okay.. I didn't mean to.." Miriallia tapped her friend on her shoulder. She has been zoning out for a few seconds and it made her friends worried. "Huh? Ah.. no.. it's okay really… nothing to worry about at all." Cagalli smiled and Miriallia and Lacus did the same. "So.. shall we sleep then?" Asked, Cagalli. "Eh?" Miriallia looked at her blond friend with her eyebrows raised. "You have got to be kidding Cagalli… this is like our first slumber party.. no way will we be sleeping late tonight." Lacus snickered. "Besides, you will be staying up not because of your work but of us partying around." She continued. Lacus looked like an excited high school but cute nonetheless. "Yes Cagalli.. come on.. after all.. this will be a week's vacation right? I suggest we take advantage of it." Miriallia begged. "Okay.. okay.. but first, let us not outcast our guest." Cagalli pointed to Aril's direction. She had been quiet in a corner for the remainder of the night.

Lacus looked at the blond haired girl with blue eyes and remembered the incident in the boat. She shrugged it off and stopped thinking about it. They need to make Aril comfortable. "Hey Aril… stop fiddling with your guitar and why don't you join us over here?" Cagalli reached out her hand. "Huh?" Aril looked at the trio. She blushed at the sight of them and went to their direction.

"So.. Aril, why don't you play something for us?" Lacus looked at her and smiled. "Uh.. I don't know much songs.." Aril stuttered. "Come to think of it, where are your bandmates? They seem to be not looking for you." Miriallia asked. "We're not really close.. Just individuals hired to play for the festival." Aril bowed down her head and hugged her guitar. "Oh.. What about your mother?" Cagalli asked. Aril looked at her with wide eyes and then tears started to flow from it. "Aril.. what's the matter?" Lacus asked as she approached Aril. Aril began to sink in her legs and hugging it as she sobbed away, averting her gaze from Cagalli. "She..S..h.. She's dead.. killed herself.. can no longer…" Aril sobbed. The three women comforted her.

Athrun stood there outside Cagalli's room. So many memories ran inside his head. This was the same room that he and Cagalli shared during the night. The same room where they chatted hugged and kissed each other without the knowledge of anyone else. The nights he spent sneaking in to her room and spending intimate and quality time with her being the 'forbidden lovers' he used to call themselves. He chuckled a bit. Their relationship was an interesting and challenging one not to mention that Cagalli was more challenging enough. This made him missed those times. And now he wished he can go back to those times again. Suddenly, he heard a loud cry come from the inside. "She.. sh.. she's dead… killed herself…" The voice croaked. He had no idea what was going on nor why was he standing there but he pressed his ear against the door as it suddenly opened.

"I'll go get some water." Cagalli said as she made her way out the door only to bump into Athrun. "Ah.. Athrun.." Cagalli gulped. She didn't want to face him yet again and now he's here and what was he doing? Was he eavesdropping? Cagalli blushed and simply moved away. "Miriallia.. could you help me by getting some towels?" Cagalli stammered. Miriallia nodded. She knew that if Cagalli left all alone, Athrun would follow her so she took measures and asked Miriallia to come. Aril continued to sob and was almost running out of breath. "Oh dear.. I think she's having a breakdown." Lacus held on to the girl and Athrun went inside to check as soon as the two left. "What is going on in here?" Athrun asked.

Soon, all became quiet. They didn't expect for Aril to react like that when she was asked about her mother. But from the way she acted, it must have been something horrible. Tears still went down from Aril's eyes as she mumbled her mother's name only it wasn't understandable. "She said her mother killed herself. She must have seen her die to actually act like that." Miriallia explained to Athrun. "Poor girl.." Lacus eyes saddened. "Then where does she live?" Cagalli asked. Athrun looked at her but she averted his gaze. Cagalli then signaled the two girls to come with her and tell all this to Kira and Dearka. Athrun was left behind. Lacus and Miriallia looked back at him with an apologetic face and he just waved it off with a smile signaling that it was okay.

The blond haired little girl was now lying on Cagalli's bed. She still have tears in her eyes only it looks like it's drying up. "What is wrong with this girl anyway? What is she up to? Who is she? And I don't know anyone who killed themselves… why accuse me of being a father and with a daughter 3 years younger my age? Impossible!" Athrun's mind was bombarded with questions. He looked at her and noticed the guitar case beside the bed. He quickly bent over to open it, curious of it's content when..

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT!" yelled Aril. She was now up from the bed and holding on to a sharp letter opener. Athrun who was now holding on to the guitar case was stunned. "I.." He stammered. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Aril's eyes raged with fury as her grip on the letter opener tightened. Athrun looked at how she is gripping the said object and reminded him of a situation.

Flashback

"I know orb is to blame for creating them, but those mobile suits will kill many people on earth right?" Cagalli yelled while holding on to the gun Athrun used to own.

"Then shoot. The one pulling the trigger is me. " Athrun declared, Cagalli cringed.

"I'm a Zaft pilot. It's my duty to protect my mobile suit. But if you're really going to do it, then I'm really going to kill you" He continued as he looked deeper into Cagalli not taking off his stance.

Cagalli breathed in and out hard, tears starting to form in her eyes while Athrun positioned himself from any attack that would follow, gripping on to his knife even more.

"DAMN IT!" Cagalli yelled as she let go of the gun and Athrun jumped over her, pushing her to the ground with him.

End of flashback

Although, the way Aril is holding it was not for protection or self defense, it was merely all about attacking, trying to retrieve what was hers. And the way her eyes raged like that, it was more of like the thing that Athrun is holding is her whole life. "I said give that back right now or I swear I will….." She was cut off when she tried to hold back what she was going to say but let it out anyway. "I swear I will stab you!"

"What is going on in here?" a voice came. Athrun looked at the opened door and saw Kira standing. His eyes in a puzzled look and then widened as he finally grasped the situation. "Aril… put that down.. please." Kira pleaded.

Wah! It took forever to update I know.. caught up with some things. Sob. Anyway, hope you love it… and can't wait for reviews.. please review! Heehee.. recently got caught up in Athrun and Cagalli's relationship that I cried about it for a week. (That's why it took forever to update) I can't work when I'm all sober and everything. This two just makes me happy and then sad.. happy and then sad. I revolve around them. Sheesh.


	7. Chapter 7

In the future chapter 7

Sigh.. finally updated again in the most fastest way that I can think. Hehe. I purposely abandoned my other responsibilities for the day for this one. Yes, to all those who reviewed, thanks. And to the people who pitied aril, well she is one sad girl.. I also pity her too.. But we can't change the fact that she has to be sober in this story. I did say I would finally disclose Aril's secret/identity before.. so let's hope, I do well in this one.. Okay that's enough blabbering for me.

Aril looked at Kira frantically. He had caught her again in an awkward/threatening situation. "Aril…" Kira whispered as he also readied himself from what will happen. Aril slowly placed down the sharp letter opener to her side and gave out a huge sigh. Kira approached her and took the sharp object away from her gently placing his hand over her blond hair. "Good girl." He said and looked at Athrun, who was still in the state of shock.

"Um.. Athrun…" Kira looked at his bewildered blue-haired best friend. "Huh?" Athrun looked back. Aril was still bowing her head and refused to look at him while her fist was in a tight ball. "Here… I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to." Athrun raised the guitar case and handed it over to Aril. Aril quickly grabbed it and gave it a fierce hug and looked sharply at Athrun. "Please don't ever do that again." She slowly mumbled. "Aril, I think you also owe Athrun an apology." Kira said softly. He was now an expert in handling children or younger people since he spent most of his years in the orphanage with Lacus.

"I… I'm sorry okay!" Aril shouted and gave out a huge blush. "Good. I suggest you rest now and try to stop thinking of stabbing anyone." Kira smiled at her. She fumbled back on the bed and quickly hid herself under the sheets.

"That was… I don't know… Why did she act like that? I wasn't doing anything bad.." Athrun sighed as soon as he and Kira left Cagalli's room. The girls haven't come back yet and they would likely keep to themselves what had happened between Aril and Athrun. "I feel that something weird is also going on around here Athrun.. But you see, I also can't help to not think that Aril is someone who would do something unpleasant or that she is crazy." Kira looked at his blue-haired friend. "What? I wasn't saying anything!" Athrun stammered. "But you were thinking it. It's written all over your face." Kira chuckled. Indeed Kira had a way of reading other people's minds and it seems that he has mastered his already. "I also know what you think in that nasty head of yours when you look at my sister." He continued and Athrun's face flushed. "Now kira.. it's not that I think about her in the most sexiest way I could think… it's aw crap!" Athrun blushed again furiously. Kira began to chuckle hard. They again completely forgot about Aril by now and was off to another topic: What goes inside that nasty head of Athrun Zala.

"Now, now Zala.. you're not shy about it aren't you? We all know for a fact that you and Cagalli did some intimate sessions together." Kira looked at him, suppressing his desire to laugh out loud. "How could you say that so casually? Aren't you her overprotective brother?" Athrun asked and if Kira were to describe what he looked like now, he would say he looked like a fresh ripe tomato ready for picking. "Well.. I'm overprotective. But if you are the one she is getting laid to, why not? You're my best friend after all.. And we did have an agreement on what not to do and to do to her." Kira shrugged. Athrun just looked at his brown-haired best friend, flushed. He has really changed. He's now open and direct. He smiled.

Aril lay down on the bed thinking. Cagalli and the others haven't come back yet and she cursed herself for acting so violent before. But she couldn't help it, taking her guitar case like that meant that something or a part of her was being taken away. She looked again at the small guitar case, it had scratches all over but it was still strong. If she were to shout things around here and there, she would only have thought about shouting at Athrun. However, KIra was always there overhearing things which always made her calm down and be tame. She cursed again. Why would Athrun still be here after all that he has done to Cagalli anyway? She bit her lip fiercely as she remembered her mother again.

Suddenly, a loud thud came from outside Cagalli's window. Aril jolted from the bed and quickly examined the outside. She looked at the dark and saw two figures moving around and waving at her. She looked at the two figures in shock and quickly darted out the room.

It was hard evading all the bodyguards that surround the mansion, but she had luck doing so nonetheless. She quickly approached the two figures and her face hardened. "So.. have you finally found what we've been looking for?" The man asked. "No.. I just got in the mansion.. I haven't made a tour yet, perhaps tomorrow if you don't mind." She snorted back. She disliked these two people in front of her but she had no choice, she wouldn't be here in the first place if it hadn't been for them. "Well.. be quick about it." The man said. "Why can't you just get to work tonight?" The other said. "I can't? Can't you see? I had a hard time enough evading the guards just to get to you two and you expect me to look for it tonight?" She answered back as she gritted her teeth.

This however didn't go unnoticed by the other man. "Are you trying to actually fight back?" The man snorted. Aril didn't answer but smirked anyway. The man got pissed and banged Aril in a nearby tree. She moaned by the pain but she wasn't going to let them think she gets hurt by this easily. "Look you dumb girl, we had enough trouble helping you just so you can get close to the princess like you asked. And the only thing we want in return is for you to get what we wanted understood?" The man snarled at her while the other stood there watching. Aril gritted her teeth. She want out right now from these two, she initially thought of using them anyway, instead the tables were turned when the other man spoke.

"Of course, If you don't want to do it anymore, you can back out. However, what would the princess think if she actually knew that you were part of the faked accident during the festival?" The man snickered. This made Aril's eyes widen. She didn't want that to happen, not in her lifetime. She only wished that she could get close to the princess and her lot (gang) that she actually gave in when these men offered it to her but with a price. "Okay. Just get what you want then you would leave me alone right?" Aril held on to the man's wrist whose hand was still holding on to her shirt. "Just that and you would go away." She looked back at the man with expressionless eyes. Her eyes talked of murder. She gripped the man's wrist tightly and the man made a small yelp of pain. They released her and took off.

Aril quickly landed on the grass when her legs failed her. She couldn't stop shaking. She just didn't understand why she could glare like that that talked of death and how she could manage to grip like she was some kind of superhuman. But in any case, what feared her most was getting her secret disclosed to the group and to the princess.

"Aril?" Lacus asked as she scanned the room only to find Aril gone. The sheets on her bed were tossed aside on the ground. "What's the matter Lacus?" Miriallia asked as she was shortly followed by Cagalli. "Aril.. she doesn't seem to be in here." Lacus looked at the two. "What? But we left her here.. And where the hell is athrun?" Cagalli yelled. "He was supposed to be here with Aril!" She continued and darted out of the room. "Come to think of it, we never did see Kira on the way to his room." Miriallia looked at Lacus who nodded and then followed Cagalli.

As Cagalli ran through the hallway, she didn't notice someone else as she turned to the corner. She bumped into someone sending her and that person to the red carpeted floor. "Ack!" She yelled as her butt came to feel the ground. "Eep!" The other yelled as a loud thump was heard. "what in the.. Kira!" Cagalli looked at her twin brother, who was now lying down at the floor with a hurt look in his face the same as hers. "You know Cagalli, you shouldn't be running around like that." Kira stood up and offered his hand to his blond haired sister so she can stand up. "It was not my fault. Where were you?" Cagalli snarled. " We've been looking for you." Lacus looked at Kira with a smile on her face. "Oh.. that.." Before Kira could finished, Athrun showed himself and came out from behind Kira. "We were just talking. Why?" Athrun looked at the group then to Cagalli, who seemed to have looked away as soon as their eyes met.

"Aril is nowhere to be found in my room." Cagalli snorted. "And you! You were supposed to look after her!" She continued as she pointed a finger at the blue-haired, emerald eyes (and extremely gorgeous) coordinator. "Wha.. But I did.. and she…" Athrun looked dumbfounded. Kira placed a hand over his shoulder, telling him that he shouldn't tell them about the 'incident' awhile ago. "Alright.. I'm sorry.. I left. But I left her she was all fine and dandy.." Athrun shrugged and looked at Cagalli's amber orbs again. Cagalli quickly restrained herself just so she wouldn't blush.

She still loved him and it's what's making her crazy. And how she would love to brush her hand in his beautiful, yet seemingly weird blue locks again. And then there was this urge to look again at his beautiful emerald orbs as well as smelling his intoxicating scent that made her seem not to let go of him forever.

"I think we should search for her then." Miriallia cut off the silence that surrounded the group. It was as if someone or everyone was waiting for a rather loud burp or (yech) fart that will break the silence into laughter. "I'll go and fetch Dearka.. and.. hopefully, yzak then." She waved off. Does this mean this is a separate search? And not individually as it may seem. Athrun thought. He looked at Cagalli again who doesn't seem to waste any energy into looking at him anymore. He frowned then looked at Kira who was smiling and signaling something to him. He can't make it out as he gave Kira a 'what?' look. Kira sighed and then spoke.

"Me and Lacus will go on our own search then.. See ya." Kira waved goodbye and then grabbed Lacus by the hand. Athrun stammered and watched the two as they sped off. Kira looked back at him and had that 'talk-to-her-but-don't-hurt-her-again-or-i-swear-I'll-blast-you-to-kingdom-come' look on his face as he and Lacus disappeared. Cagalli tried to mutter her brother's name but to no avail. She frowned and then tried to walk off but Athrun stopped her.

"wait… Aren't you going to search for Aril as well?" Athrun asked. "I am.. what the heck do you think I'm going to do?" Cagalli looked back at him, her hands on her waist and tapping her feet out of irritation. "Well.. we could do that together." Athrun mumbled but it was loud enough for Cagalli to hear. A 'what!' look was plastered all over Cagalli's face and then she finally spoke. "No thanks, as you can see, I can handle things pretty well on my own. I don't need anyone's PROTECTION." She readied herself to turn her back on him. Athrun scowled at what Cagalli had said. Especially when she emphasized the word 'PROTECTION' meaning it was something meant to stab him in the gut and fall flat on his face, dead for good. Putting on his stubborn attitude, he placed himself near Cagalli and looked at her steadily. "well, like it or not, I won't leave you alone as you go on and look for Aril." He said resisting his urge to grin at her. "FINE!" He heard Cagalli say and stormed off. Athrun sighed, 'she never changed' he thought. 'And that's what I really love about her.' He continued as he followed the blond-haired princess.

"Aril! Aril where are you!" Voices of the lot were heard all over the outside of the mansion. It was clear that Aril is still around, since there were guards at the gates and they were strict at who comes in and out of the mansion. "Aril!" Athrun yelled. He recalled the incident awhile ago and shrugged it off to concentrate looking for her. To him, Aril was not just any suspicious character and.. oh dang hell I say it, a crazy one, but also someone who is so unpredictable and well, confusing. So it all adds up, she was a psychotic mysterious woman! Athrun slapped his forehead at that thought. He wasn't exactly the type of person who judges other people easily, but what the heck, he can't help it.

"Guys! I found her! Dearka's voice bellowed around the huge garden. Everyone quickly ran to dearka's direction and found a soiled Aril on the ground sleeping. Lacus examined her thoroughly, and let out a sigh of relief. "She's fine, she just fell asleep." Yzak, to everyone's surprise, volunteered to carry Aril on his back. He snarled when he noticed everyone was staring at him dumbfounded and shocked. "She seems to be crying." Lacus approached Kira. "She had dry soiled tears at the sides of her eyes and cheeks." She continued and held on to Kira's hand. Kira looked at Aril and then to Athrun and Cagalli. He didn't know what to think anymore, everything around has been strange.

"Mo-mother?" Aril opened the door of their apartment. It was dark inside, and she can't help but feel in her senses that something is wrong. "Mother?" She asked again and still, there was no answer. She gulped and then stood in front of her mother's room. "Mom.. I'm home.. are you sleeping?" She asked and hoped that she really did. But why is she feeling so nervous? Was it because it was so unlike her mother to not greet her when she comes home? She always greets her and stares at her eyes for a few moments and says that her eyes are beautiful and that she was her little angel. She gulped again and feared for the worst. She opened her mother's bedroom door and shock tingled all over her body.

"MOTHER!" She yelled. Her mother was lying down on the bed, looking peacefully asleep but she really wasn't. On the ground was a bottle of anti-depressant pills and all of its contents gone. "Mother! Mother!" Aril yelled again and shook her mother. She was not breathing; she had overdosed herself to death. "IIEE!" Aril screamed as she made her way to the phone, hands shaking as she dialed it. "U..uncle.. Mo..mother… she's…" Aril voice croaked.

"MOM!" Aril yelled and stood up. It was already morning as the sun blinded her from the open windows. How long has she been asleep? She thought. "It was that dream again." Aril sobbed and hugged herself. She suddenly heard laughter from downstairs. Thinking it was the lot, she decided to stand up and get dressed. It was 10:30 am. She did stay up so much. Her head ached because of the dream and she had a bruise on her back because… Right, now she remembered, last night she saw those two men again. They wanted her to get something and they threatened her. She shivered and then went inside the bathroom. She opened the door and saw Cagalli literally puking on the toilet bowl. "Cagalli-san." Aril wiped her tears.

"A..Aril.." Cagalli stood up, took a towel and wiped the sides of her mouth. "are you okay?" Aril asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Hehe." Cagalli stifled a laugh and then continued. "It's not really a good idea to drink soda for breakfast.. It makes everything erupt inside here." Cagalli tapped her stomach gently. Aril looked at it, it was a bit bulky considering Cagalli's features. She is indeed pregnant just like what she overheard at the ship on their way home. She really did a good job hiding it to everyone by adding a few minor adjustments at her clothes perhaps with the help of Miriallia and Lacus obviously. However, Aril could not help but think that her thin appearance helped with her stomach not being showy. She frowned at the last statement. 'She's not being healthy. If she keeps this up, it's not good for her and the baby.' She thought.

"hey Aril, were you crying?" Cagalli asked and approached the 16 year old girl. "Uh.. no.." Aril shrugged. "You are.. don't lie to me. What happened to you anyway? Last night and all…" Cagalli tied her hair in a bun. Aril looked at her trying to hold back again her tears. "I just dreamt about my mother that's all." Aril continued and gave out a huge sigh. Cagalli's features softened, and then she took Aril's hand. "hey you know what, no need to be sad anymore, we are your friends now.. if you want, we are your family now." She smiled and led her out of the room. Aril cupped her faced and sobbed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, a family, _My_ _family_. She thought.

A! I want Cagalli and Athrun to be my family too! (Pushes Aril) hehehe. Anyway, hope you love this chapter. And Aril gets pitied more day by day. She should just kill herself to save her of her misery. Just when Cagalli calls Aril her family, she's up to no good! Of course, it's not her fault but still! Hehehehe. Poor Aril and so does Athrun. Getting ignored and stuff by the one person he loves and then bickered by his so called 'psychopathic mysterious daughter' sigh, when will it all end?

See you guys in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Yay! I love reviews, it's what keeps me going and going and going!


	8. chapter 8

In the future – chapter 8

Sigh… I did not get so many reviews from the last chapter.. Probably the tension between Cagalli and Athrun is so not appealing. Anyway, Thanks to those who reviewed! Muah! MUah! Hehe.. So we move on to whom Aril is and what the heck is she out to do. This chapter will be so not happy. Hehe. I don't plan for this to go a long anyway.. Perhaps 2-3 more chapters then that's that!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athrun paced the bedroom floor for quite some time now. The others had gone out to eat some breakfast, which he skipped just so he could burn holes inside their quarters. He was planning on having a little talk with Cagalli, even if he knows he'll end up with a talk-to-the-hand reply from the said girl. And then there was Aril, the reason behind her raging on him because of a guitar case and then seeing her outside the mansion soiled and sleeping on the ground was very suspicious. Of course, everybody else thinks Aril is such a sweet, sweet girl so he can't argue with them. He looked outside to see if Cagalli had already left her room. The others were all laughing their heads off downstairs; probably Dearka and Yzak are bickering again.

Soon, he heard a door click and he quickly popped his head outside the room. His patience was rewarded; there stood Cagalli, in her pink pajamas slowly creeping out of her room. Athrun smiled at how cute she looked. She seems to be wearing oversized pajamas. Athrun thought and then it struck him: Cagalli's tummy seems to be a bit bigger than he last saw her (which is actually decades! Okay, exaggerating.. months!) He remembered what Lacus and Miriallia had told him when they were still on the ship. She was 3 months pregnant.

Aside from talking to her about his intentions in coming back, he also now wanted to talk to her about their child. And why in God's name would she think about hiding it from him. But it made him think again. She might get stressed out and angry with everyone when she learns that he already knows about their baby. Athrun shook his head and decided to rethink his plan of talking to her.

He jumped out of the room to look again where Cagalli is now and she had already passed through their room and now making her way to the stairs. He decided to follow her and then he suddenly heard a thump behind him. He looked around and saw Aril, a frown was cast on her face and she followed Cagalli quickly. Athrun was taken aback and gave a few minutes before going down too.

Everyone was having a good time in the dining room, talking about trivial things and things under the sun. Athrun made his way inside and sat himself beside Kira. He looked at Cagalli who was laughing with Lacus and Miriallia as they watched Dearka and Yzak bite each others head off.

Aril decided to then excuse herself for a moment saying that she needed to go the restroom. Athrun looked at the blond who stood up. She had grace, but a temper to match that petite look of her. She scoffed as she passed through Athrun's side and Athrun wanted to trip her. Okay, then again, maybe not.. it's too childish. He looked back at his friends and saw Kira also looking at the said girl. Athrun looked at him with a 'why?' look in his face. Fortunately, the brown-haired boy saw his expression and sweat dropped waving his hands saying that it was nothing.

"We're going out for awhile after breakfast. You guys wanna come?" Lacus stood up and announced. Everyone looked at the pink-haired princess who was beaming because of the gathering at hand. "Where?" Kira asked. "Well, we were planning on shopping but Cagalli doesn't seem to want to come out for awhile." Lacus looked at her amber-eyed friend and winked. Cagalli blushed but let out a grumble by Lacus's action. "It won't be long when she will actually blurt out that I'm pregnant." Cagalli thought and then slapped her forehead. She can't help it, Lacus actually squealed in delight about the news but after she learned that Cagalli wanted to keep it a secret, she frowned.

Well, she can say it, "ONLY if that blue-haired freak sitting next to my twin would rot and die.. ugh.. no, I don't want him to die.. better yet, if he's not around." Cagalli zoned out in her own world and realized that everyone was looking at her with curious expressions plastered on their face.

"Oi.. cagalli.. are you sure you're okay?" Dearka asked. Miriallia looked at him and then looked at Cagalli who just snapped out of it by the tanned guy's sudden question. "Eh? Yeah.. I'm fine." Cagalli shrugged. Everyone went to their rooms to change and go to their day out. On the other hand, everyone seemed to forget about their little companion walking around the Attha mansion.

Aril scanned each room she could get into. Luckily for her, she seemed to be avoiding all guards, maids and the said hosts in this little trip that she is doing. She has been pretty determined into finding that THING ever since her encounter with those guys. "Sigh.. No choice.. I entered this mess, and I guess I should make it out on my own." She murmured and then stopped as she glanced upon a huge room with huge doors to match.

She carefully pushed it and it opened a bit much to her surprise. Lady luck's smiling upon her after all. She entered and pursued her plan: Scan the whole place, if the thing is found, take it and then those guys would leave her alone for good. She neared a painting of Lord Uzumi Nara Attha with a small cute and cheery Cagalli at his side. She stared at it intently. "She really does have sincere and beautiful golden eyes. Not entirely like mine." She sighed. Hers was more of the sincere, mysterious and… murderous. As to why she had had to have those eyes, she didn't want to think about anymore.

She decided to stroke on the surface of the painting. When she did, it moved slightly and a hidden safe box revealed itself. Aril stammered and then smirked. She, being a half coordinator, made her quite a skillful in opening locks while not triggering alarms and the like. She then continued deciphering the code.

'click'

Aril grinned again and then closed the safe box, placing a tiny disk in her pocket and running out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli, Lacus and Miriallia enjoyed having tea together while the guys decided to play Frisbee. Athrun passed around the Frisbee whenever it comes into his direction. However, his mind was not into playing but more about the Blond-haired, amber-eyed princess he so longed to hug and kiss again.

"HEY! ATHRUN! WILL YOU DARN CONCENTRATE! WE'RE LOSING HERE!" Yzak bellowed and Athrun came out of his trance. "What? I catch them all and passed them. "That's not the point! No matter how accurate your throw or your catch is, if you keep throwing it at the wrong person I swear I'll…" Yzak yelled again and his sentences were followed by a series of curses. "Aww Yzak. Don't be such a sore LOSER!" Dearka chuckled after putting emphasis on the word 'LOSER'. This however, ticked Yzak's remaining 'annoyed' vein. And if that were any normal vein, he would have died by now. "ALRIGHT ELTHMAN! LET'S SEE YOU GET THIS!" Yzak bellowed again and threw the Frisbee in a razor–like speed as if intending to cut the person who gets hit by it in half. "YEOW!" Dearka yelled as he almost got hit by it but got lucky anyway.

"Now, now guys no need to be so hard on… AIEE------! " "WHACK!" Kira got unlucky though, he got hit straight in the face with Yzak's death Frisbee. "What in God's name is this? A boomerang! You're gonna get it this time!" Kira bellowed as he stood up and took the culprit (Frisbee) and threw it violently. Athrun chuckled at Kira's expression. He was now teary eyed and can barely open his eyes because of the hit. "That would leave a mark." Athrun thought as he kept on laughing. Then, unexpectedly, WHAM! The Frisbee hit Athrun on the stomach and he crouched down painfully on the ground. Three guys were now hurt and cursing at each other. Yzak stood up laughing and then a football hit him on the head.

Picking himself up, Yzak growled as to who threw the football on his beautiful head. It was Cagalli, and she was smirking in delight. "You guys are having fun.. Had enough? Or are you not in the mood for more?" Cagalli asked as everyone looked at her. Lacus and Miriallia barely noticed Cagalli picking up a football and throwing it at the unsuspecting Yzak. "She's really good at throwing things." Lacus whispered in awe. "Come on, you guys and me.. let's see who wins you LOSERS." Cagalli chuckled as she made her way from the tea table to the huge lawn to join them.

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed. Cagalli stopped and her eyebrows raised at the sudden disturbing(?) action of all the people gathered there. "What in the…?" Cagalli thought. Everyone had that shocked expression on their faces as they tried to clasp their mouths with their hands as if they just blurt out something embarrassing about themselves. Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Miriallia, Lacus and Yzak? Shouted and clasp their mouths in unison. Now, who in their right mind wouldn't think about this as let's see….. SUSPICIOUS?

"You're hiding something from me.. I can feel it.. deep, deep down to the very last drop of my blood." Cagalli murmured and crossed her arms on her chest. "Ara.. What are you saying Cagalli? It's nothing.. we were just shocked that's all. That.. " Lacus searched for some appropriate words to tell Cagalli without spilling that everyone actually knows that she's pregnant that's why they were all against her playing. Well, it was typical Cagalli to actually forget about her pregnancy or anything else once she thinks something interests her or is enjoying something.

"We were just shocked that you would actually play 4 against one?" Miriallia stammered helping the now panicking-inside-her-head Lacus. "Really.. and you propose?" Cagalli looked back at MIriallia still, her eyebrows raised. "Um.. that maybe the guys should just stop now. It is really not nice for you to hurt each other like that." Lacus continued and the two let out a huge sigh. "uh huh.. okaaayy." Cagalli sat back on her chair. "It's not like we really didn't want to hurt each other." Dearka chuckled and then Athrun lightly slapped him on the head. "Look, maybe we should.. If we were to offer to her that idea, either I die or she gets so worked up that the baby might fall off." Athrun whispered. "oh.. yeah.. right.." Dearka stammered.

"Hey! Aril where have you been" Cagalli waved as she spotted the also blond haired girl walking around the garden. She didn't seem to have the idea of joining them since she looked startled when Cagalli called on to her. "Uh.. I.. I sort of dozed off again after I went to the bathroom during breakfast" Aril smiled. Lacus patted a seat on her side gesturing for her to sit down beside her. "LIAR!" Aril told herself. Well, as if she had any choice, would she rather tell them: "Oh, I walked around to steal something important from you." NO WAY.

Athrun and Kira noted the uneasiness Aril has been projecting ever since the incident at the lawn the other night. They shrugged it off for awhile as they sipped on their tea, while wiping a couple of sweat that formed on their forehead awhile ago.

Nightime came. After dinner, the girls suggested that they watch a couple of movies inside Cagalli's den where the huge plasma TV is located. They all sat around the TV as they waited for the popcorn, pizzas and sodas to be served. Soon, a servant came and knocked. However, it wassn't a servant but one of the military heads of ORB he was there for something else and not to bring the refreshments. "Miss Attha… I was asked to tell you an urgent message." The military man announced and Cagalli stood up, following the man in a corner where they could talk.

"Please do not be alarmed, since we are doing all measures to solve this problem. But for your knowledge, I'm afraid the secret blueprint files from the secret safe box were stolen." The man finished and readied himself on whatever reaction the princess would do. "Wha… what? Who would do this? I mean.. No… I.." Cagalli stammered and held on to herself. "Those files.. if they get into the hands of people who would try to use it again for war.. I don't know what I will do anymore." Cagalli felt her knees weaken as she finally gave in and fell to the floor.

"Princess!" The man shouted as he held on to Cagalli. "Quickly call a doctor." He continued as he saw a maid pass by. "What's going on out here? CAGALLI!" Kira yelled as he saw his sister on the floor, collapsed and a military officer holding on to her. "What the hell happened here?' Kira asked again as he took Cagalli into his arms. "Cagalli!" Miriallia and Lacus came out of the room followed by the others. Aril stood there at the door as things unravel before her eyes.

"Let me have her Kira.. I'll take her to the doctor!" Athrun took Cagalli in his arms and ran as fast as he can to the house's physician. "My baby.. I want my baby to live a normal life… Athrun…" Cagalli whispered in her unconscious state as a tear dropped out of her eye. Athrun looked at her with a hurt expression and swore to her. "I will… I swear over my life I will."

Aril held on to her pocket where the disk now stayed. She gripped on it tightly as she ran away to the other side of the hallway tears running down her cheeks.

Sigh.. Those yummy chocolate coated crackers with chocolate coating inside are driving me nuts. Sweets make you hyper. Chocolates make you a lunatic. Hehehehe So we go on the next chapter. Hope you liked this one guys.. Oh, and please review.. tell me what you think.. so maybe, we can add that hehehe. See yah!

**Athrun:** One reviewer said you like to keep the readers in the dark.. how pathetic of you. And do you even remember what the reviewer's name is?

**Sushi:** No.. (sob) (Athrun is bullying me)

**Athrun:** Pathetic.. simply pathetic.. No wonder they don't review your stories much.. you forget their names.

**Sushi: **Well.. I'm sorry if I'm suffering from short-term memory syndrome. You're such an airhead just because you're a coordinator.

**Athrun: **Ah! Racist! See? You people are the ones who start the war and kill thousands of people.

**Sushi:** While you people are so full of air, you suck up all the oxygen on earth also killing thousands of people!

**Cagalli:** Alright you two, that's enough… you might kill each other.

**Athrun** **and Sushi:** Gladly

**Cagalli:** sigh… sheesh….. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hack..Ack… okay.. okay so.. I got bullied by Athrun in the last chapter..

**Risingsundynasty, life.love.hate.death, dragon mistress of the heaven, Genny-chan, XmusicLuverX,Masaya05, Kari – Akira, azncanangel and daisukiasu'n'caga**.. Thanks for all the reviews, I had to bump my head on the computer table to recall these lovely people and thank them for their reviews and their support. Now, if only Athrun would already shut up and stop bickering me with my short-term memory.. TT;

Athrun: Pathetic.

Sushi: WAh! F&#ing meanie!

Chapter 8 had a bit more 'light' feeling to it.. (Probably because Aril wasn't there that much.. sneaking around and stealing stuff that isn't hers.) And the fact the guys had to play Frisbee and sweat a lot.. hehe

Athrun: Pervert So.. we go on…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the future – chapter 9

Lacus and Miriallia sat down a chair outside Cagalli's room. She had been sleeping for some time now after the military personnel broke to her terrible news. Kira stood there talking to Kisaka as he finally nodded and waved goodbly to him and rejoin his friends at the corner.

"What was it Kira?" Lacus asked and held on to Kira's hand gently squeezing it. "Cagalli will be okay.. Only it turns out that the reason for her breaking down like this is because someone stole some sort of secret military files from her father's den." Kira sighed and leaned himself against the wall, feeling the cold concrete upon his back but did not care anyway. "Oh my." Lacus clasped her hand over her mouth and a now worried look was visible in her face. "Don't worry, Kisaka and the others are doing everything they can to find the culprit." Kira looked back at his pink-haired girlfriend.

"However, it seems to be an inside job. And the lock did not seem to have been tampered with. As if the robber knew exactly what to punch in and the alarm didn't even go off." He rubbed his chin with his fingers, while thinking hard.

"Who on earth would do that?" Dearka placed his hand on his waist and shook his head in disbelief. "Well, as far as everyone is concerned, I think for now, we are suspects in this case. If it's an inside job, then one of us or anyone inside this house is the culprit." Yzak shrugged not caring if he is actually one of those accused for now.

"Wait.. That can't be.. we are Cagalli's friends and we have gone here so many times the guards can't even count it. Why on heaven's name would we steal something?" Miriallia stood up and frowned at Yzak. "I'm not saying you really did it.. I'm saying were just part of the investigation for now." Yzak scoffed and looked at Athrun who had been quiet for the remainder of the day after he panicked when Cagalli fainted awhile ago but then relieved when she was now okay. But he can't shrug off the fact that something was stolen from Cagalli, something really important. And as long as it remains stolen, Cagalli would never forgive herself.

'It will be bad for her, and the baby.' Athrun bit his lower lip.

Nighttime came and still, there were no progress regarding the event that had occurred that day.

Athrun grew impatient; Cagalli is still down and slumped. He hated her like this. If only he could make her so happy, he would even volunteer to die doing it. He scanned the den where the incident had occurred hoping to find something that might help solve the case. Kisaka was standing there with him and also looking around. "I suggest we go now Mr. Zala.. I don't think anything will help us around here." Kisaka approached the blue-haired coordinator. "I Suppose. H-how is cagalli?" He asked looking at Kisaka straight in the eye.

"She will be fine.. Don't worry about it." Kisaka smiled and continued. "But it is best that you stay here for her especially when she needs it the most." Athrun raised an eyebrow but a gentle smile was cast upon his face. "I will always be here for her Kisaka.. even if she doesn't acknowledge my presence anymore."

"Oh.. really? I beg to differ. You see Mr. Zala, even I admit to myself that the most important person in Ms. Cagalli's life is now you. Even if she looks like she has hated you or even forgot about you, it's ten times more the opposite." Kisaka chuckled. Athrun blushed hard as if he was going to burst. "Wha-what makes you say that?" He murmured, but loud enough for kisaka to hear.

"Trust me.. I have been there long enough to watch Cagalli grow up as if she was like a daughter to me. Her personality is a contradiction but it never fails to amaze anyone." And with that, Kisaka left. Indeed, Cagalli's personality was contradiction itself. The way she would stand up strong but cry at the same time. And the way she can be stubborn and mean every word she says but a total opposite of what she thinks.

And that, was what made Athrun so attracted to her and..

Love her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cagalli sat on her bead carefully stroking her tiny tummy as she slowly whispered. "damn it.. I promised myself I won't get too excited or stressed out.. I'm so sorry." She sighed.

"Sorry to whom?" A voice came and Cagalli almost jerked out of the bed because of it. "Ms. Simmons!" Cagalli gaped at her and a flush rushed through her cheeks tinting it with the slightest shade of pink.

""Uh.. no one.. just sorry. For all the trouble I guess." Cagalli bowed down her head and murmured. "You think you can hide it from me don't you?" Ericka came, Cagalli looked at her with wide eyes and then flushed again out of embarrassment. "I knew it. Murrue was right all long. I just had to find out for myself." Ericka continued as she approached the blond-haired girl.

"Why on earth did you try to hide it?" Ericka came again with the sound of disappointment and frustration on her voice. "And to top it all off, you actually fought with that angel inside of you." Murrue came and the two looked at the door where the voice of the ex-captain came. "Murrue-san.. But hey, I didn't know!" Cagalli growled. "That baby seems to be lucky.. It got out of the most dangerous things that have happened to you." Murrue approached Cagalli and gently rubbed her head.

"I..I'm sorry I didn't tell. But I have a reason!" Cagalli looked at them with tears almost welling up in her eyes.

"It's athrun isn't it?" Murrue looked at her. Ericka stood up to close the door and saw Athrun with Kisaka now standing behind it. She stopped and was careful not to give out that they are here. Athrun listened to Cagalli as her voice tried not to croak out of crying.

"It.. I cannot handle yet a relationship with him without resolving my own problems and the same goes for him. I felt like I always make him expect things from me and I cannot fulfill those yet.. That's why.. I wanted a break.. to focus on what's our personal priorities. But… throughout all of these I thought, he would be much happier without me.. " Cagalli began to sob, unable to contain her tears. Murrue leaned on to her and gave her a comforting hug.

"I have always depended on everyone. Kira, Lacus, Miriallia.. and you guys, and then there is Athrun, whom I have hurt so much.. I thought that if I reject him, he would slowly back away.. But why is he still here? Why does he have to come back to me with his sincere smile? Those honest words… I can't take it.. That's why.. I don't want him to know of our baby.. If he had thought of leaving, he would be forced to stay to be responsible.. He is like that." Cagalli sobbed again in MUrrue's arms.

"And so do you.. you think too much." Murrue looked at Cagalli and the girl then suddenly stopped sobbing and turned to look at her. "I said you think too much. Why would you think about what Athrun is really thinking? Maybe he thinks the opposite of what you are implying. Maybe, he really wants to be with you throughout all of the complications." Murrue smiled.

"But.. that's.. That's impossible. Who would actually try to stay with such a complicating situation?" Cagalli frowned.

"I do." A voice came from behind Cagalli's.

Cagalli did not move from where she was standing. Murrue let go of her awhile ago and headed for the door wherein Ericka and Kisaka are standing also, getting ready to leave. Cagalli could swear that the voice she just heard belonged to Athrun. "What was he doing here? Did he hear everything? Did Murrue-san and the others know that he was here?" A lot of questions flooded Cagalli's mind as she remained her back turned to the guy who was now slowly approaching her.

"Cagalli." Athrun came and Cagalli looked at him with tears all over her eyes and her cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aril had just finished crying. Everyone seemed to have taken their rest now since nobody was in the hallway. She hadn't seen Cagalli or Athrun for awhile after the fainting incident. But she did not care anymore anyway. She had to get out of the mansion before anything else happens. She is after all, the primary suspect for the missing files but that fact is somewhat unknown to everybody.

She scanned each place that she was going t o pass, careful so that no one would see her sneaking about. She finally reached the corner window in where she was supposed to jump out and hand the disk to the other guys. However, as she approached the window, she stopped and felt mortified.

"I can't do this." Aril clicked on her heels and turned back and head towards the door. "I can't do this at all." She murmured again. She felt miserable; it was as if she was betraying a part of her. She was betraying her own existence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me.. Why would you think that I don't want to be with you anymore?" Athrun approached Cagalli smoothly but with concern in his eyes. "I.. because.. It's because!" Cagalli gritted her teeth.

"that's not an answer Cagalli Yula Athha. Now if you can please tell the truth.." Athrun cornered her. He was feeling her hot breath on his face and he blushed at this but refused to leave anyway.

"You can still go and love others athrun." Cagalli spoke and bowed down her head to cry.

"What? Why would I do that If I have you? And why would I, if it's you that I love?" Athrun cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"I.. I.. Always hurt you. And.. You have mey…" Cagalli was unable to finish as Athrun placed his finger over Cagalli's pink lips.

"Shh… I knew what you said to her… To take care of me in place of you.. But As I remember it, it sounded temporary.. you know, since you can't go to space with us." Athrun gave out a small smile at her as he continued. "Meyrin was kind enough to help really.. But.. she was more of like a friend slash younger sister if you ask me." He chuckled and tightened his grip on Cagalli as his hand finally made its way to her waist.

"She loves you." Cagalli whispered.

"I am aware at what you said.. But I can't help it if it's you that I love. Like you said Cagalli, we can't always please other people." Athrun closed the distance between them as he hugged Cagalli gently.

"The question is.. do you still love me? because If you ask me, my answer would definitely be a yes times forever." Athrun placed his forehead on top of Cagalli's.

Cagalli blushed real hard. "I.. Of course I do.." She whispered.

"Hmm?" Athrun teased as if he didn't hear what she said. "Louder please."

"I said I do.. okay? You happy?" Cagalli let out a small smile but careful not to let Athrun see it.

She failed at that however.

"So.. About my son….." Athrun came and Cagalli pushed him. "What son? She would be a very beautiful daughter I tell you."

"Well.. if she would be beautiful, you wouldn't want her to be the eldest don't you? Because studies show that the eldest looks mostly comes from the father. And the second from the mother. The third is a mixture." Athrun announced as he scooped Cagalli and placed her on the bed.

"What is this, Animal breeding?" Cagalli frowned at Athrun and placed her hand over her waist. "and besides.. even if the baby does look like you, she would still be beautiful.. Because you are beautiful.. and she… would…. have.. beautiful emerald orbs… like… you… " Cagalli whispered and Athrun blushed.

"Blond hair and emerald orbs e?" athrun smirked, Cagalli nodded. "And she will have your soft features." She added.

"you're not actually telling me that we tamper with her aren't you?" athrun looked at her and stroked her hair and her cheek.

"No… I'm praying to Haumea that she would be like that…" Cagalli beamed. A talk with Athrun isn't as bad as she was thinking, but rather it made them look at things in a different and better perspective together.

"What if she doesn't come out like that?" Athrun asked. "I will still love her.. because she is our daughter slash son whatever. And besides, it will be much happier with you at my side." Cagalli blushed again and hid her face on a pillow.

Athrun smiled at her. Of course he wanted to kiss her, but now is not the time. They had just talked things over and reconciled. But the excitement is killing him. He can't wait to tell Kira the good news.

Blond hair and emerald orbs eh?" Athrun thought then he got stuck. Aril was both. And he called her father. Athrun shook his head and tried to think it away. However, he thought that now is the time for him to confront Aril about her actions and her intentions now that he and Cagalli are fine and dandy.

"Uhm.. will you excuse me for awhile Cagalli? I will be back.. Just need to do something." Athrun excused himself as Cagalli just waved him off and went back to sleep.

Athrun marched the hallways as he searched for the offending girl who called him her father. He was about to turn to a corner in where the room Aril was awhile ago when:

BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"Aiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Aril's voice broke the silence and she came fumbling out the doorway with bruises on her body and fragments of wood flying about the whole place. Athrun stood up and took out his gun and approached Aril.

"Aril! What is going on in here?" He asked as the girl tried to stand up but failed for she just suffered a blow on her stomach because of the explosion. Aril opened her eyes and saw Athrun.

"What are you doing here? Get out of the way!" Aril yelled and pushed Athrun off of her. Suddenly, random bullets came flying out from inside the room. And Aril ducked so she won't get hit. Athrun was stunned at what was happening and he quickly took Aril by the arm and then they ran to a safer place.

Smoke filled the hallway as Athrun and Aril peered over a corner.

Suddenly, 3 men were now coming out of the smoke and carrying handfuls of explosives and guns. The alarm in the mansion was activated and everyone came running about wondering what the cause of the explosion is.

"No.." Aril shivered in Athrun's arms. "What? Who are they Aril? Tell me now!" Athrun's eyes fired with rage.

Aril did not look up at him and handed to him a small disk.

"I'm sorry." The girl sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry this took forever to update. A typhoon hit our country for one day (And it was just passing by!) and did some major damage in all areas. That includes us having no electricity for 4 and half days! I literally lived like a caveman.. all the candles and stuff, no electric fans and worse, no computer. I cried when we finally had light. And ran like a maniac towards the computer and typed furiously with only one thing in mind: UPDATE FOR THE READERS!

SO here goes, let's try doing a little recap.. (since my memory went down the drain)

---------------------------------

In the future – chapter 10

--------------------------------

_Recap: Athrun_ _marched the hallways as he searched for the offending girl who called him her father. He was about to turn to a corner in where the room Aril was awhile ago when: _

_BOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

"_Aiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ _Aril's voice broke the silence and she came fumbling out the doorway with bruises on her body and fragments of wood flying about the whole place. Athrun stood up and took out his gun and approached Aril. _

"_Aril!_ _What is going on in here?" He asked as the girl tried to stand up but failed for she just suffered a blow on her stomach because of the explosion. Aril opened her eyes and saw Athrun._

"_What are you doing here? Get out of the way!" Aril yelled and pushed Athrun off of her. Suddenly, random bullets came flying out from inside the room. And Aril ducked so she won't get hit. Athrun was stunned at what was happening and he quickly took Aril by the arm and then they ran to a safer place. _

_Smoke filled the hallway as Athrun and Aril peered over a corner. _

_Suddenly, 3 men were now coming out of the smoke and carrying handfuls of explosives and guns. The alarm in the mansion was activated and everyone came running about wondering what the cause of the explosion is. _

"_No.." Aril shivered in Athrun's arms. "What? Who are they Aril? Tell me now!" Athrun's eyes fired with rage. _

_Aril did not look up at him and handed to him a small disk. _

"_I'm sorry." The girl sobbed. _

----------------------------------------------------

Athrun looked down at Aril who was thrusting to him a small disk. "Please, just take it... "The girl sobbed again. "Take Ms. Cagalli away and the others…" She looked at him with fierce expression in her eyes but a pleading one on her face. "Answer me first Aril, what the hell is going on in here?" Athrun took the disk and looked at it.

"Wait a minute.. this is.. you didn't.." Athrun was somewhat dumbfounded but soon he was full of rage towards the girl.

"PLEASE GO!" Aril shouted. Soon, bullets went flying about again. Athrun ran to the other direction and took Aril with her. "Leave me! I have to settle this on my own!" Aril jerked her hand away from Athrun.

She succeeded and ran towards the men. "Wait, darn it aril!" Athrun tried to follow her but she soon disappeared in the smoke. "Just take them away!" He heard her yell and a couple of gunshots roared.

Athrun's eyes widened. Aril, no.. was she? But he didn't have much time. The situation is already confusing as it is and the only safest thing to do now is to take the others in a safe place then they could asses what has happened.

"Athrun! What is going on?" Cagalli was standing outside her bedroom door as a frantic Athrun approached her. The blue-haired coordinator did not waste time and then carried Cagalli away. "Someone just broke in.. I don't know yet the whole situation but we should get you out of harm's way." Athrun looked at Cagalli and assured her that he will protect her with his life. Cagalli's grip tightened on Athrun as she let him lead the way.

"Kira, where are you! Lacus! Guys!" Cagalli yelled. "Over here! Cagalli, Athrun, quick in here." Kira motioned for them to go his way.

Soon, they were inside an elevator taking them straight at the underground base of the mansion. Everyone was a bit stunned and disheveled but okay nonetheless. Athrun was thinking hard in one corner when Kira approached him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kira tapped his blue-haired best friend. "Huh? Oh.. yeah.. " Athrun nodded lazily. "You seem to be out if it.. Did something happen?" Kira asked again. He wasn't convinced with Athrun's answer and was sure something was bothering him. Athrun gave up and whispered to Kira: "Look, I'll tell you when we arrive and talk with Kisaka and the others. I don't think now is the right time to tell it." He straightened up and glanced at the girls' direction. Kira nodded as a reply.

They were soon all gathered in a small room. Athrun was surprised to see cagalli there and the girls also joining the meeting. But he knew better than to argue with them. He just hoped that they won't get affected much on what he is going to tell.

"Hey.. Where's Aril?" Miriallia panicked. "Oh MY GOSH! We actually left her in there!" Lacus stood up and headed towards the door but Kira stopped her. "She left." Athrun blurted out. Everyone in the room who panicked about Aril's disappearance turned to the emerald-eyed coordinator. "What do you mean she left Athrun?" Dearka asked. "Like I said, she left. She isn't exactly what we thought she is." Athrun bowed down, his bangs covering his eyes. He remembered Aril actually telling them to leave and go to safe place.. and then those gunshots.. No, he didn't want to think that Aril is dead.

He had a feeling of worry towards her, but at the same time anger seethed for she was a traitor. Carefully, Athrun took out a mini disk from his pocket. Kisaka and Cagalli's eyes widened as they glanced at the object.

"I believe this is what has been stolen from the safe am I right Mr. Kisaka?" Athrun placed the disk gently on the table. Everyone there was in shock. How did Athrun get it? And what the heck is going on around here? Miriallia leaned over to Dearka and held on to his arm. She didn't like the feel of the atmosphere in the room as well as what was going on.

Yzak scoffed and eyed the disk. Lacus held on to Kira's hand tightly. Cagalli stood up to take the disk. "Athrun.. how did you.." Cagalli looked at his emerald orbs, which was full of disappointment and pity. But, to whom was he feeling that for?

"I.. Aril gave it to me.. before she went away.. and there were gunshots.." Athrun's voice became low. "What are you saying?" Cagalli held on to him. "Aril.. she's the one who stole it.. I don't know why as well as I don't know why she returned it to me… And she knew who those men were!" Athrun held on to Cagalli as he felt her go weak.. again.

"But, Aril.. she was such a nice girl." Lacus held on to Kira again. Kira looked at Athrun and then shook his head. "We need to find aril… We need to hear from her why she had that disk." Kira whispered but loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Wait a minute; you saw who entered the mansion Mr. Zala?" Kisaka asked, changing the topic. Athrun was surprised but quickly answered anyway. "Yes.. They were 3 in numbers and they are armed and dangerous." "Very well.. I shall inform those who are patrolling upstairs and clearing the area to be on the lookout for such men.. If you'll excuse me, I'll go now." Kisaka left.

Everyone was silent inside the room. Yzak was about to open his mouth when Dearka cut him off. "I don't think you should say anything against the girl for now Yzak.. it's kinda tense as it is already." "I was not going to say such things you ignorant fool!" Yzak glared at him then turned his back, shutting up.

"Athrun.. I.." Cagalli spoke. Everyone looked at her. She was talking to Athrun? Since when did that happen? Come to think of it, when they went inside the elevator cockpit, Athrun was carrying her. "Oh my Lord.." Dearka spat out. Miriallia nudged him a bit.

Kira looked at Athrun with a surprised look on his face. Athrun nodded then blushed. Well, Kira would have jumped for joy now that he knew the news about Cagalli and Athrun reconciling but he knew better than to fit this in an awkward situation.

A beep was heard and Kira pressed on the receiver. "Yes?" Kira asked. "this is Kisaka.. Everything is back to normal up here. We shall tell you all the details later.. Could you please escort the ladies up?" Kisaka answered on the other line. "Sure." Kira pressed on the button again then turned to Lacus and the others. "You heard the man, let's go." Kira smiled and took the pink-haired girls' hand. The others followed while Cagalli still remained. Athrun looked at her and approached her.

'Don't think so much about it. We are all affected.. And it's not your fault things turned out the way it is… Please don't worry so much.. " Athrun held on to Cagalli's hand and then locked her in a warm embrace.

(I just noticed that Athrun is always the one who initiates the hug and the kissing in the seed and seed destiny series. A guy doesn't do that unless he really has so much deep affection for a girl)

"Please promise me that, for me and the baby." Athrun buried his face in Cagalli's hair. "I.. I promise." Cagalli leaned closer at Athrun's chest. "I love you Cagalli.." Athrun whispered in her ear. Cagalli let out a small cry and muffled an "I love you too"

--------------------

Blood was dripping everywhere. On the floor, the carpet, and now the green grass outside the Attha mansion. A figure quivered from inside the bushes. It panted hard as if it was its last breath and often winced at the large bullet wound on its left shoulder.

Aril didn't know what do to anymore. She had nowhere to run to. The first thing that entered her mind was that she would die here and there. She barely escaped the three men who shot her. She knew they would come to get her eventually now that she had betrayed them and her life was the price for it. However, she can't also go back to Cagalli and the others for, she knew by now she is marked as a traitor and imposter. But she was happy that she was able to return that disk, whatever is inside it, she didn't care to know.

Tears now welled up in her eyes as she remembered her Mother's smile and how she would look like if she would eventually welcome her in heaven. But she frowned. After all the lies and troubles that she has done, she can't really expect that she would land there right? Aril felt herself having a fever. It was already raining, and the only place she felt safer now was in the confines of these thick bushes. "I'm so sorry.." Was all that she could mutter when he remembered Athrun's face, and she soon entered the world of deep slumber.

------------------------

"This room is quite a mess. The intruders practically bombed the whole place." Kisaka pointed out to the four men standing beside him. Athrun scanned the room. This is where Aril came from. If she is an accomplice, why was she bombed out of here in the first place? Athrun remembered Aril flying out of the room, wounded, unless it is part of their plan. "The intruders did not seem to be targeting anyone who is inside the house.. Well, that one we are not too sure.. But we should keep you guys safe anyway.. especially the princess." Kisaka continued. Kira frowned at the scene, scattered and ruined things all over and blood?

Kira's eyes widened. There was blood? And it seems to be trailing to something. "Hey, Athrun." Kira motioned for him to come close. Athrun followed. "Look.. don't you suppose this belonged to.." Kira was cut off. "Aril.. She's hurt.. but I don't know if she's still alive though." Athrun spat out. "Don't tell this to the girls.. Tell Dearka and Yzak to take them to a room and guard them there."

Kira nodded and approached Dearka and Yzak. The two agreed in response and led the girls away. Lacus and Cagalli looked at their lovers. "Don't worry.. I'll just accompany Athrun here with some things and I'll soon follow." Kira assured the pink haired princess and she smiled in return after giving Kira a kiss on the cheeks.

Athrun approached Cagalli and gave her a small peck on the lips. This earned a few glances from the police and some maids who were surprised with what Athrun just did. Of course, they knew Athrun as Cagalli's former bodyguard who turned out to be Athrun Zala.. but they didn't know that they had a relationship.

"I'll be back soon. I promise. Now rest for me okay?" Athrun looked at her and smiled. She gave out a blush and nodded her head, gripping Athrun's hand tightly before letting go.

"Let's go Kira, we have a trail to follow." Athrun looked back at his lavender-eyed best friend. Kira nodded and the two ran off.

------------------------------------

Aril woke up when she felt the bullet wound pierce on her shoulder hard. She almost let out a cry but successfully suppressed it. She was bleeding bad and the kerchief she tied on to it was now soaked and it didn't help stop the bleeding either. She felt herself go numb and cold. She could taste the blood in her mouth and her voice was now hoarse. Her lips are kind of chipped due to dehydration. She tried to stand up, she was wet and bleeding she just had to find a way to ease her pain.

She got out of the bushes and slowly scanned the place with her blurry eyes. Then her knees felt weak. "Mom!" She cried out and she bled even more.

-------------------------------------

"Uhn.." Cagalli fell down as her body felt weak. "Cagalli!" Lacus cried and held on to the girl. "Miriallia, Dearka, Yzak, please help me!" The pink-haired girl cried. The two boys carried Cagalli to her bed as Miriallia took a wet towel and dabbed it over Cagalli's forehead.

"I don't get it.. I was okay.. Why did I suddenly feel weak?" Cagalli huffed in some air. Lacus placed her hand over Cagalli's forehead. "You have a fever!" She cried. "But awhile ago.. I didn't." Cagalli protested. She was feeling okay really, when suddenly she felt hot inside and for a moment, did not feel the baby's heartbeat. She panicked, and before she knew it, she collapsed.

------------------------------------

The trail of blood led Athrun and Kira outside. They followed it and it ended at the wet grass. "Great.. it rained.. the blood have been washed off by now." Athrun scoffed. "Athrun!" Kira yelled. They were getting ready to go back when the brown-haired boy spotted a figure lying down in the rain. He quickly ran over to it and Athrun soon followed.

"Oh my Lord… It's Aril." Kira whispered.

**Yay.** **I hope I did fine in this chapter.. please review.. ; And I'm quite glad Athrun and Cagalli are doing fine now.. I was actually being sadistic when I was making this. I wanted Aril to suffer so much. Hehehehe dya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay.. risingsundynasty actually asked me why I wanted Aril to suffer. No logical explanation though. I just wanted her to be so sober.. And I have this knack of torturing 'Other characters' hehehe. I'm a sadist when it comes to them. Sob. But while at it, I don't want to get into a fight with a round of people who are actually beginning to like Aril (Do I smell an aril fanclub here?). She's going to be okay I assure you. I just need her to be a little more pitied.

Shameless plug: Pls also check out Art of love (AC Pairing) Also**, to anyone who wants to see how aril looks like, please visit my LJ account. I posted it there. Just go to previous post : http/arcu3id. PLEASE COMMENT ON THE ART THANKS!**

Let's move on.

------------------------------

**In the future chapter 11 **

-----------------------------

_Recap: _

_The trail of blood led Athrun and Kira outside. They followed it and it ended at the wet grass. "Great.. it rained.. the blood have been washed off by now." Athrun scoffed. "Athrun!" Kira yelled. They were getting ready to go back when the brown-haired boy spotted a figure lying down in the rain. He quickly ran over to it and Athrun soon followed. _

"_Oh my Lord… It's Aril." Kira whispered_

---------------------------------

"What is she doing here?" Athrun thought. Kira quickly took off his coat and placed it over Arl. She was bleeding furiously, this scared Kira. The girl was now pale and her pulse wasn't that strong anymore she almost looked like she is already dead.

"Athrun, Athrun! Can you please snap out of it and help me!" Kira burst. Athrun snapped and looked at his best friend cradling an unconscious and bleeding Aril. His clothes were now covered with the crimson liquid but he did not seem to care.

Athrun helped Kira take Aril inside the house and have the resident doctors look at her.

The two burst in the mansion with a bleeding Aril on Kira's arms. Atrhun quickly asked the doctors to take a look at the girl.

---------------------------------------

Cagalli and the others are inside her room when Athrun burst inside looking for the doctor- who was in the process of checking up Cagalli. "Doctor.. we need you to—what has happened to Cagalli?" He was taken aback at the sight of his princess lying down on the bed asleep but looking pale. Although she doesn't look like she's in real pain or anything.

"She's fine Mr. Zala.. she just had a little fever and the baby is safe now." The doctor replied approaching the blue-haired guy. "What do you mean the baby? What exactly happened?" Athrun gazed at Cagalli and then looked at the doctor. "We thought we just lost the pulse of the baby.. Although it is a bit weak, I think the baby will be fine and so is the princess." The doctor finally said placing an assuring hand over Athrun's shoulder.

"ATHRUN! DOCTOR! WE NEED YOU OVER AT THE OTHER ROOM NOW!" Kira burst inside the room and the people inside there had a shocked look on their faces.

"Kira, what happened to you? Are you hurt!" Lacus stood up and approached the lavender eyed man. "I'm fine Lacus, but Aril.. Doctor, you need to treat her quick. She's not doing too well… She lost a lot of blood."

"what?" Miriallia and Lacus looked. Dearka and Yzak stared at Kira, whose clothes were smudged with blood, Aril's blood; and it went up to his chin and it covered the whole of his hands.

The doctor ran with him and Lacus tagged along behind. Miriallia decided to stay with Cagalli since she doesn't want to see Aril or anyone for that matter in such a 'bloody' situation. Yzak left the couple and followed the others. Athrun stayed for a minute before following with the others. Before he left, he gripped on Cagalli's hand and held on it tight.

---------------------------------------

"She lost a lot of blood. But, she is stable now." The doctor told the group. Kira still stood there with the blood smudges still on his clothes and his skin. Lacus went to get a wet towel for him to clean himself temporarily. Yzak went to Kisaka and help him with the investigations. Everything went into alert mode after they, finding Aril shot and everything. The security was made tighter and security cameras were added all over. Dearka stood with Miriallia who guarded Cagalli in her sleep.

Athrun walked over to Kira. "Hey, Kira here. Drink some of this" Athrun handed him a can of ice coffee. Kira took it and gave his friend a tired smile. "Thanks." He then returned his attention at Lacus who was busy wiping some blood stains from his forehead. "I can't believe this.. Aril getting shot and all.. if only we haven't forgotten about her." Lacus' face saddened. "But she didn't. She left." Athrun looked at Aril coldly.

"Athrun… please.. I think I had enough of your accusations on the poor girl." Kira looked at him with serious eyes. "She's hurt.. If we want to learn the truth about her, we should at least wait for her to recover and ask her about it." Kira looked at his friend sadly and then sighed in mild disappointment.

"I'm.. not.. Okay.. I won't say anything anymore." Athrun sighed and then sat down drinking his own soda. He wasn't a fan of coffee drinks anyway. "Thank you for understanding what I wanted… I'm not mad at you or anything athrun…" Kira looked back at him again and then held on to Lacus' hand, gripping it tightly.

"I think we should all go and get some rest. According to Yzak and the others, they will be doing some guarding around together with Kisaka." Lacus smiled. Kira then waved goodbye to Athrun and then followed Lacus to their quarters. Before leaving, Kira mouthed a: "I'll be leaving my sister to you.. Please take care of her."

Athrun blushed, he had almost forgotten about Cagalli, one that he swore he must never do anymore. But come to think of it, even if he was at ZAFT again and surrounded with girls or meer, he never passed a day without thinking about her. To be honest, he wasn't exactly the forward type of guy. He was a gentleman, but he never tries to show this by hugging random girls. Actually the only girl he ever showed his affection to was Cagalli.

The many times he had hugged her, showed his sweet side to her and all. And he was even the one who initiated their first kiss. Even he was surprised when he did that but wanted it nonetheless. And to top it all off, he gave her an engagement ring. But the only thing that flawed all of this was when he actually decided to mix his beliefs on their race and his love. It was completely wrong. He didn't even fight for her, he was either too nice or too stupid.

But all of these will change. He had come back and he will make Cagalli the happiest woman on earth.

-----------------------

Athrun then trailed off towards Cagalli's room. He finally got there and slowly turned the knob when he heard Cagalli talking.

"Please don't do that to mommy again.. please don't go away like that.. it scared me. I would do anything to protect you I promise. And you remember when said that I won't be able to tell you who your father is? Well, I will now. His name is Athrun, Athrun Zala.. And he is the most handsome father you'll ever have."

Athrun smiled softly at her and observed her for a moment. Her angelic features were stunning. She was like heaven itself and the way she talked like that to their baby was simply heart warming. Athrun was proud to be both a husband and a soon-to-be father. Athrun coughed a little to make his presence known. Cagalli turned around to see the blue-haired young man at the door. She smiled, he approached her.

"Hey.. Why aren't you resting? The doctor said you will be fine now and also the baby…" Athrun sat down beside her and held on to her small tummy. Cagalli shivered for awhile at the sensation. She felt like crying again but stopped. She had found peace now in this little family of hers and this is all she ever wished for. "Athrun what has happened out there.. and how is Aril?" Cagalli asked.

The mention of Aril's name made athurn jerk a bit in irritation and worry. Aril was in a critical condition before but she was fine now. But a part of him thought that she was better of dead for what she has done. But then again, thinking that way made him no less but a murderer. And he did promise Kira he wouldn't accuse the girl anymore of anything unless the truth is heard from her personally.

"She's fine.. Don't worry about it so much. Worry about yourself first. What would happen to the baby if you overwork yourself?" Athrun placed her gently on the bed. "Okay…" I won't think about it much. But… could you stay here tonight Athrun?" Cagalli blushed and then looked away. Athrun chuckled. "What the heck is so funny?" Cagalli flamed. "Nothing.. just that.. you don't have to ask me that.. what am I to you anyway?" Athrun raised an eyebrow as he gave her a sly smile.

"A total jerk." Cagalli chuckled. The comment however earned her a handful of tickles from the blue-haired coordinator. "Stop it Athrun! I was just joking okay? Haha!" Cagalli squealed through her laughter. Athrun finally stopped, pinning Cagalli on the bed. They both looked at each other. Emerald met Amber.

"I love you so much Cagalli." Athrun whispered as his gaze never left Cagalli. Cagalli blushed mad and tried to avert his gaze from him but was unable to do so. "Athrun…" She slowly whispered. And soon, without notice, Athrun pressed his lips against hers, inviting her into a gentle lip-lock. Cagalli moaned with the sudden contact and soon her hands snaked at Athrun's neck while Athrun's hands went to her back pressing his body against her lightly as not to hurt the baby. "I will make you the happiest woman on earth." Athrun mumbled in between kisses.

Night fell as the moon shone brightly than ever before on two reunited lovers. Athrun once again, spent the night with his beloved. And this time, nothing can stop him from achieving his dreams, the dream that he and Cagalli shared. Just like what he had said to Kira way back.

---------------------

Aril's eyes opened slowly as she found herself in a room she does not recognize. She turned over to her left to find a figure standing there while stirring a cup of coffee. She tried hard to figure out who the person is through her semi-blurred vision. She felt herself inside the orphanage again, where she usually stays and visits her uncle and auntie. She stood up to find the usual gentle smile that greeted her every time she wakes up, those baby blue eyes and pink hair.

"Auntie." She blurted out and she found herself again inside the unfamiliar room. "Ara.. you're awake. Thank goodness!" Lacus smiled and approached Aril. "Here. Take some of this.. This would make you feel much better." Lacus continued and handed Aril a cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you… Ms. Lacus." Aril smiled weakly. Kira then entered the room. Aril's head shot up and looked pale. The sight of them made her feel mortified with what she has done, and here they are taking care of her.

"I'm glad you're fine now Aril.. Do you want anything else?" Kira asked. Aril's eyes started to water, but she held it all back. She missed them; she missed the warm feeling of the orphanage, the warm feeling of the smiles of the people around her. Back there, back there with her mother.

Aril cried. Kira was surprised, he held on to her as she shivered and mumbled words of apology. The two were puzzled but decided not to ask. Soon, Aril stopped. Lacus gently tied her hair in a bun. As she did so, she sung "Fields of Hope". Aril's eyes widened and more tears fell from her eyes.

"I know what you were saying to Kira back then…. And it made me wonder, how you were able to know about my song…" Lacus came. Aril turned around to look at her, eyes even wider. (If that was possible) "He told me everything… about who you said you are.." Lacus continued as she looked at Aril softly. "I…I…" Aril's eyes watered harder. She didn't know what to say now; she looked like a freak to Lacus, to Lacus of all people!

"And you know what? I actually believe you." Lacus smiled again and held on to Aril's shoulder. "Wha..what?" Aril stammered. "I.. I actually feel like I know you.. so much… that I believe you.." Lacus now had tears from her eyes. "Ms. Lacus." Aril choked.

"Don't call me that… call me… Auntie. And you are so beautiful.. you look exactly like your mother… You have the eyes of your father" Lacus hugged Aril tightly and cried softly. Aril held on to Lacus and cried hard also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wai! Another chapter done! Please review.. and please comment on the art on my LJ. Hahaha! How is this chapter? Is it okay? Bad? God! Can't wait! See you next chap!


	12. Chapter 12

Hehe.. to akidarchangelprincess, well.. I kinda didn't explain back then the real reason Cagalli died in the future. If she did want to, she would have done it long ago. Hehehe It was hard telling the whole thing in recaps from Aril's memory.

So here's the juice:

Cagalli did intend to live for Aril, and she did.. Actually Aril grew up to be a wonderful 16 year old girl. But often times Cagalli can't hide the fact that she often gets depressed, actually feeling sorry that Aril wasn't able to experience the feeling of having a father. She took anti-depressant pills but accidentally took many and accidentally overdosed herself. That could happen. Since people at this stage are not thinking straight. Aril thought she killed herself thus harbored a bit of hatred towards her unknown father. That's it. Yes, I agree.. Cagalli is a strong woman but often times fragile in her own way.

To zXia0RayZz, Life.Love.Hate.Death., Thanks for the review also. Love you guys!

Sorry this came in way too late. There were a lot of things I had to finish before continuing with this. ; Thanks for the support.

------------------------------------------------------

**In the future chapter 12 **

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey.. Why are you guys crying?" Dearka entered the room with a donut on his hand. "Ara? Hehe… oh nothing, were just happy that everyone's safe and sound." Lacus pulled away from Aril and wiped some tears off of her face. It was weird really, when Kira actually spilled to her everything that night about this accused little girl. She felt warm and giddy inside and felt as if she had really known Aril for quite some time only she wasn't sure where and when.

Aril wiped her tears also with the blanket on top of her and looked at Dearka. "Hey… want some?" Dearka offered his donut. "ah.. no thanks.. I just had some hot chocolate awhile ago." Aril smiled. Weird, she thought… She knew she had done something bad and considering Athrun, he would have told everyone about what she had done by now. Then Yzak came bursting inside the room.

Then again, maybe not she thought.

"You! Speak girl, why do you have that disk and who are those men?" Came the silver-haired guy. Aril's eyes widened and she trembled in fear. This is it, no more hiding. The truth must be told now.

What truth? Aril thought. She wouldn't actually tell them that she's Athrun and Cagalli's daughter all over again right? I mean sure Kira and Lacus believed me… but I'm not that sure if they just think that she's crazy or anything. Aril sighed, she hated stuff like these. It wasn't as if she wanted this in the first place.

"Yzak! How rude of you! Don't jump into her like that. She just recovered from the bullet." Miriallia came in holding a tray of food with some medicine bottles. "For all we know, that could be part of their plan!" Yzak argued back.

She was part of the men alright, but them shooting her to death wasn't part of it. In this case, Yzak is definitely wrong. But who was she to argue? It's not like they would actually side on her right? She took the disk; almost let the men get it or perhaps even worse. And she knew that even if she did return it, she still has that traitor word written and painted all over her face.

"Now, move out of here before everything gets messy." Miriallia pointed to the door. "I will be aril's personal nurse." She turned to look at the girl and Lacus. "And also Lacus… we will be here to check her out. And if Cagalli is here, she would probably do the same." The auburn-haired girl continued. Yzak stormed off with a chuckling Dearka behind him, waving goodbye to the others left in the room.

Kira stood there and placed a hand over Aril's shoulder. "If you don't mind, I would like to have a talk with you later." He smiled. Aril looked at him and nodded back.

-----------------------

Athrun slowly opened his eyes as the ray of light peeked through the window and hit him with it. He turned around and let out a small groan. His hand came upon a figure beside him and he decided to check it out. To his surprise, it was Cagalli and she was soundly sleeping beside him. His face softened at the angel beside him. He remembered the events that happened that night, and chuckled to him how his dream had finally came true.

Soon, Cagalli also woke up and the two of them went inside the room where Aril is staying. Athrun was itching to ask the girl some questions but he knew Kira would be there to ask also. They went inside and Cagalli rushed over to Aril.

"Aril! Are you okay now? Oh god, I'm so sorry we weren't able to help you." Cagalli held on to her shoulder. Aril nodded and gave out a weak smile. It won't be long before the men who shot her will be back and she felt mortified for putting the group in danger. But she didn't want any of this to happen right? She just wanted to see them and be with them.

And she thought again, those guys would kill her for sure. Well, better her than them.

The interrogation soon came. Cagalli and the girls were against it at first but the boys said it is just for security measures. So, they waited until it's all over.

The usual questions and all were given to her by none other than Athrun and Kira. Yzak could not join for he might just throw a fit inside and Dearka volunteered to keep him out of the room.

"So, Aril… I think it is time for you to tell us who you really are." Athrun leaned over to her, her eyes bright emerald as his. "I wish I could.. but now.. I'm not pretty sure who I really am." Aril plainly answered.

Kira looked at her with sad eyes, poor girl she's now confused more than ever. He tried to comfort her. "Aril… Look, we're not going to question you about your roots okay? Just tell us why those men shot you.."

"And why did you steal the disk?" Athrun cut in.

Aril looked at them straight In the eyes. This is it, this is her last chance and the only time can she tell them all. Screw whatever they will think of her after.

"It was a deal." She blurted out. "Pardon?" Athrun asked again.

"It was a deal. I asked them if they could make me get inside the Attha mansion… and they did. The price was the disk." Aril shot back. Athrun and Kira couldn't believe what they were hearing. She was indeed a part of them, well in some ways.

"But… I backed out." Aril turned her head to chuckle a bit. "And so they shot me… I would end up dead anyway. Just be ready. I know they will come back."

Aril stood up but then fell again as her wound opened up. Lacus came rushing to the door. "Athrun! Quick, Cagalli, she just fainted!" The pink-haired girl came and saw Aril on the floor. "What happened to Aril?"

"Her wound it opened up. Athrun, please tend to Cagalli." Kira held on to Aril while Athrun rushed over to Cagalli.

As soon as he got there, he was surprised to see blood seeping over Cagalli's shoulder. She also had a gun wound. But, she didn't have that before… unless.

"Oh my G—" Kira's voice was cut.

This can't be happening. Whatever is happening to Aril, is also happening to Cagalli and vice versa.

Lacus clasped her mouth. So, the time when the doctor couldn't locate Cagalli's baby's pulse, it was the exact time Aril went missing and was unconscious because of her gun wound.

"This is all surreal." Athrun whispered. He can't believe it, but it's really happening. Perhaps, Aril is really something she claims to be.

---------------------------

"What the heck just happened?" Cagalli whispered as she woke up again inside her room. The others were there and the three, Lacus, Kira and Athrun had that bewildered look in their faces. "You just fainted… But the doctor said you'll be fine." Miriallia smiled at her.

The wound from Cagalli's shoulder seemed to have disappeared after they treated Aril's. The three couldn't believe what was going on but Lacus and Kira accepted it saying that this may be a sign and sometimes there are things that science can't explain.

Like what is happening now. Neither science nor Athrun can explain that.

"Is she really the one Cagalli is carrying inside of her?" Athrun wondered. This is totally bizarre.

-------------------------------

There were flowers everywhere, and a coffin, with a picture of Aril's mother on top of it. She cringed, she soon saw herself sitting with some politicians who came to give their respects. They came up to her and said words she could not anymore understand.

A pink-haired woman came up to her and wiped the tears from her face. "Aril, listen to me. Your mom, she's free now. But please, do not ever blame her for what has happened. She was a good mom and friend; she never meant to leave you." The woman came.

Aril just stood there listening to such deafening words. The woman came again as she hugged her. "She did not kill herself. It was an accident, a terrible accident. So please don't think that way about her." The woman soon shivered, hugging her tighter.

"I know Auntie." Aril thought to herself inside. She soon blamed herself. She should have stopped her from taking those pills; instead it came to the point where she accidentally overdosed herself. Her Mom has always been a strong woman, but fragile in a sense. But death was never her answer to anything and everything. But she can't get it out of her head that her mom killed herself. Not with the pills but with thinking of her father too much.

She cursed her father so much after that. Soon, his Uncle came to her.

"Aril look… There will be a guest coming here to pay his respects. And when he does, I want you to still behave like you are doing now." His purple eyes looked at her emerald ones. "What is he talking about? Everyone here is a guest. What made this person different? And she's behaving fine as it is." Aril raised an eyebrow. "Who is this person Uncle?" She finally asked.

The brown-haired man hesitated at first and was a bit fidgety before answering. "The man is Athrun Zala, your father." Aril's mind went blank. And soon, she cannot remember what happened anymore. She rushed out of the house and…

…here she is, trapped in some unknown place where his mother and father are of the same age gap as hers.

She opened her eyes. She's been having that same dream recently and was trying hard not to go berserk because of it. "The nerve of him!" She spat out. She has been quietly resting inside the room given to her, only the difference is there were guards outside her door. What do you expect for a villain anyway? She thought. She plopped back on her bed again.

-------------------------------

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered. Athrun jumped a bit and turned around to see Cagalli. "Cagalli, what are you doing, aren't you suppose to be resting?"

"I… I want to see Aril" Cagalli blurt out. "You can do that tomorrow. Let's go." Athrun held on to her shoulder but Cagalli didn't move an inch. "I want to talk to her now." Her voice sounded demanding and Athrun looked at her.

"Cagalli?" He asked, worriedly. "I know what was going on… Lacus and Kira told me. They said, I shouldn't be left out from this since I was primarily involved… I know what happened with the wound. I want to see her now." Cagalli looked at him with determined eyes. Athrun sighed and led her to Aril's room.

------------------------------------------

A knock came and Aril jumped from her bed. She slowly let out a small "Come in" and stood up to see who the visitor is. To her surprise, it was Athrun and Cagalli. She looked at them with wide eyes and gasped a little.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Aril… But I really need to speak with you." Cagalli approached her. Aril felt like her head was spinning. What was going on? What would Cagalli and she talk about? And with Athrun also around, this doesn't look pretty at all. "Uhm… It's okay… what is it?" She finally blurt out.

Cagalli didn't know where to start. But she knew she had to take this topic up with her. It's very unusual when Kira and Lacus actually tell you something of important value… Even if it the whole thing is practically unbelievable. But Lacus and Kira are not crazy nor would pull a prank in this kind of situation. So, Cagalli came to find out about the answer herself.

"I heard about Lacus and Kira… Is it true?" Cagalli finally asked as she sat down on the bed with Athrun behind her. "Wha…" Aril stepped back, tears formed in her eyes. "They didn't… No…" She spat out. "Aril, look… just tell me… Why would you say of such things? I just want to know what made you say that… And if it is true, then..." Cagalli locked her gaze into Aril.

"I'm not crazy… nor am I a liar. I don't even care anymore if you don't believe me…" Aril sat down on the floor. Athrun looked at her with concern, and soon approached her. "We won't think of anything anymore, I promise."

Aril wanted to burst into tears now. Imagine, her father in front of her smiling so gently. "And I'm sorry if I have been harsh on you." Athrun coughed and blushed a bit.

"You know what, I don't think telling you all of it will be convincing enough as you actually seeing it." Aril smiled. Screw all, she just have to say this. With that, she stood up and took her guitar case. "Isn't that…" Athrun pointed as he recalled the violent Aril when he accidentally stumbled on to the said case. "Yes… This is it." Aril turned her blushing face to avoid looking at the two. Apparently, she also remembered that raging event.

This is the only proof I have here of my existence. And I am glad; I am able to show it to you guys." Aril smiled as she opened the case turning it to face the two. Tears now started to flow from her eyes as well as from Cagalli's and Athrun's, although the two were surprised on why they were crying.

As Aril showed the contents to the couple, their eyes soon widened in surprise at what they just saw.

--------------------------

And cut! Cliffie! Omigosh! The story will soon come to an end… 2 more chapters and we'll be saying goodbye to Aril now. Hehe Please visit _http://arcu3id. to catch a glimpse of Aril. Hehe PLEASE REVIEW!_


	13. Chapter 13

Wow guys, thanks for the reviews. It's not a lot but it meant so much for me. Thank you, thank you. (sob, tears of joy)

**Genny-chan**- here it is, for you… An update plus you will get to see what Aril showed to the two. Thanks!

**The fighting princess** – same goes for you. I hope you enjoy this one too. Thanks!

**Dragon Mistress of the heaven**- well, there will be some more chapters. But I hate to say, this story will soon come to an end. But please support it up to the very end. Thanks so much for the support. (hugs)

**Life.Love.Hate.Death**- I'm sorry for the cliffie. But I tried my best to update fast to compensate for it. Don't hate me for it. But then again, you have the word Hate in your name… hehe

**SolidDreamer- **Really? You've seen the drawing? Thank you for the complement. I'm so happy.

**Akidarchangelprincess** – Hehe. I just had to stop there sorry for the cliffie. Yeah, I'm glad I was able to clarify things to you. I thought you would hate me for that. Hehe for your reading pleasure, an update!

**JustForYouz** – Yes, you will finally get to see what Aril showed the two. Thanks for the support

Here goes…

----------------------

**In the Future –chapter 13 **

-----------------------

_A little recap: _

_Cagalli_ _didn't know where to start. But she knew she had to take this topic up with her. It's very unusual when Kira and Lacus actually tell you something of important value… Even if it the whole thing is practically unbelievable. But Lacus and Kira are not crazy nor would pull a prank in this kind of situation. So, Cagalli came to find out about the answer herself. _

"_I heard about Lacus and Kira… Is it true?" Cagalli finally asked as she sat down on the bed with Athrun behind her. "Wha…" Aril stepped back, tears formed in her eyes. "They didn't… No…" She spat out. "Aril, look… just tell me… Why would you say of such things? I just want to know what made you say that… And if it is true, then..." Cagalli locked her gaze into Aril. _

"_I'm not crazy… nor am I a liar. I don't even care anymore if you don't believe me…" Aril sat down on the floor. Athrun looked at her with concern, and soon approached her. "We won't think of anything anymore, I promise." _

_Aril wanted to burst into tears now. Imagine, her father in front of her smiling so gently. "And I'm sorry if I have been harsh on you." Athrun coughed and blushed a bit. _

"_You know what, I don't think telling you all of it will be convincing enough as you actually seeing it." Aril smiled. Screw all, she just have to say this. With that, she stood up and took her guitar case. "Isn't that…" Athrun pointed as he recalled the violent Aril when he accidentally stumbled on to the said case. "Yes… This is it." Aril turned her blushing face to avoid looking at the two. Apparently, she also remembered that raging event. _

_This is the only proof I have here of my existence. And I am glad; I am able to show it to you guys." Aril smiled as she opened the case turning it to face the two. Tears now started to flow from her eyes as well as from Cagalli's and Athrun's, although the two were surprised on why they were crying. _

_As Aril showed the contents to the couple, their eyes soon widened in surprise at what they just saw. _

-----------------------

"Oh my…" Cagalli gasped as she felt her knees weaken. It can't possibly be true! But here it is, as clear as daylight and transparent as glass; Aril, their so-called daughter. "How in the world..?" Athrun stammered. Whatever impossibility he is thinking, he knew Cagalli is also thinking the same, but the things in front of them are true, this girl Aril is true.

Aril bowed down her head to hide her now teary eyes. She shivered a bit but remained her composure as she held on to the guitar case. Its contents shown to the couple: Pictures of a mature-looking Cagalli carrying a small fragile looking baby in her hands. There were other pictures showing an older Aril with Cagalli, Kira and Lacus in the background.

Athrun's eyes went to a small image of Aril and Cagalli, and pasted on the side of the image is his face. His image seemed to have been cut-out of a newspaper and was placed there together with their image as if creating a complete family portrait. He took it and looked at the back. His eyes widened at what he saw:

'My family.' Uncle Kira said my father was just too busy so he can't spend time with us yet. Mom says I look like him. Someday, I will get to meet him face to face and we'll go to the zoo with mommy.'

Athrun's eyes watered, he can't believe this. Is this what he was supposed to be in the future if he hadn't known about Cagalli being pregnant? He noticed that the penmanship was that of a 5 year old kid. He looked at Aril in a sad face, and wanted to hug her.

Cagalli soon gasped as her eyes lay on a small box. She had opened it and it revealed her ring, the one that Athrun had given to her before the second war. She and Aril had the same ring in their possession, only Aril's seems to be a bit rusty. "This… Why do you have this? I mean… I have this all along with me." Cagalli stammered and revealed her ring that was attached to a silver chain on her neck. Athrun's eyes widened.

"You have that all along?" He looked at Cagalli. "What would you want me to do with it? I mean.. Of course, this is special to me." Cagalli blushed and held on to the ring. Aril looked at them and wiped her eyes.

"This is me, my existence, my proof. I can't explain to you why this is all happening for even I don't know what is going on." Aril stood up and looked at the couple intently. "Perhaps it is a miracle, a sign or anything… But all I know is that this is a chance. A chance for me to see you… or maybe even bigger than that."

Athrun and Cagalli looked at her, for some reason they felt like believing her and not only that… they felt like they are attached to her. It was like she is really their daughter. No, she IS their daughter. Cagalli stood up and gave her a tight hug. Aril was taken aback as the young blonde cried in her arms. Aril sobbed too and buried her face on Cagalli's shoulder.

Athrun looked at them and smiled, taking both girls in his arms. "Perhaps you are right, everything may seem unbelievable… But who are we to argue?" He chuckled. The two blonde looked up at him and gave out a light chuckle also. Amber and emerald orbs gazed up at him.

----------------------------------------

"This time, make sure that we get things right." A man from behind the tree came. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that kid. When we see her again, this time we make sure we shoot her dead." The other came. Three men nodded as they make their way inside the mansion.

--------------------------------------

"BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What was that?" Kira jumped from the bed and quickly pulled a coat from the closet. "Kira!" Lacus yelled. "Quick, I think were under attack again. I have to get you to the shelter." Kira scooped Lacus from the bed and ran out of the room. "Kira, hey!" Miriallia bellowed. The couple looked behind to see Dearka and Miriallia fast approaching. "Where's Yzak?" Lacus asked.

"He's down at the security room. Quick, we need to get you guys to the safe room!" Dearka lead the way. "Wait, where's Cagalli and Athrun?" Kira stopped. "I don't know. But Athrun's with her, so I guess she's okay." Dearka pulled Miriallia's hand and gestured for them to run faster.

"Quick, you two… get behind my back and…" Athrun ordered but was cut off when Aril came rushing past him. "Aril! Wait!" Athrun yelled. "No! I told you they would come back. I have to stop them we have to get that disk!" Aril ran away, unable to be caught by Athrun. "Aril no, don't!" Cagalli followed her.

"CAGALLI!!" Athrun yelled and went after Cagalli. "Darn it!" He cursed as they made their way through the smoke.

---------------------------------

"I got it. Let's get out of here." The man came. There where unconscious guards all over the place due to the bombing incident. Aril caught up to them before they could get away. She quickly drew a gun from an unconscious guard on the floor and started shooting at the three men. One was hit and immediately fell on the floor, dead. The other ran away as fast as he could, leaving the other holding the disk. "Damn you girl! I'll kill you now!" He yelled, aiming at Aril.

Aril averted the bullet and jumped over the man, she hit him and took the disk from his hand and quickly ran away. The man followed her and continued shooting at her. Aril soon tripped and lost her balance at the stairway. "Now, you won't get away." The man aimed at her. Aril closed her eyes in defeat as she heard a loud shot coming from the gun.

"NO!!" she heard Athrun yell. She opened her eyes to see Cagalli sprawled on top of her. Aril's eyes widened as images of her mother came rushing back into her. Her body sprawled on top of the bed and she was no longer breathing.

"NO, no…" Aril cried as she held on to Cagalli's body. She was bleeding furiously as she was shot at her lower right shoulder. Athrun quickly drew a gun and shot the man dead. He quickly made his way to Cagalli's body.

"Cagalli. Cagalli… Oh God… Please Cagalli." He cried. Aril sat there, motionless and staring into space. She can't believe what was happening, everything was so screwed up! She looked at her hands filled with Cagalli's blood and the disk.

"Athrun!!!" Kira yelled behind the smoke. "KIRA!! Oh dear lord, help me.. Cagalli she's…." Athrun tried to stand up while carrying her but his knees felt weak, and his eyes filled with tears. "Cagalli!" Kira stared in shock but remained his composure so that they could safely take Cagalli to the hospital. "Cagalli-san!" Lacus cried as she took off her jacket and placed it on Cagalli's body to give her warmth.

"We need an ambulance!" Dearka yelled as he ran frantically with Miriallia.

The latter came running towards the exit with Cagalli in Athrun's arms, Aril eyed them as she finally had the strength to stand up.

"W-wait." She called in her hoarse voice, but she wasn't heard. She looked up at her hand and then noticed that she seemed to be getting pale… pale as like transparent!

Her eyes widened in panic and finally called out to Athrun. "Please, save her!!!" Athrun heard her but was unable to look back. He just nodded as he clenched his teeth and ran as fast as he could. "I will, I swear I will!" He thought.

Aril soon felt weaker and continued to get paler and paler. She felt like she would disappear any moment, like she was turning into bubble that would just burst away any second. She decided to return the disk to Yzak and the others. Yzak and Kisaka had caught the last man who got away before.

"Thanks." Yzak looked at her and turned around to hand the disk to Kisaka. "Now, let's get you to.." Yzak was cut off when he noticed that Aril was nowhere to be found. "Now where did she go?" The silver-haired guy scratched his head in wonder.

Aril walked slowly and was feeling dizzy. She carried her guitar case with her as she walked away from the mansion. She soon collapsed and finally gave up in walking. She smiled as she looked at the sky and whispered:

"Everything will be alright now… Please protect Cagalli, Athrun.. I know you will… just like you promised." She soon felt her eyelids getting heavier by the second. And before she finally lost consciousness, she whispered again in her final words:

"I love you, mom… dad…" And soon, everything went black.

----------------------------

That's it for the chapter. I'm afraid this is the last chapter you will get to see Aril with the gang. --; See you next chapter, oh… and please review: I'm also sorry for the late update. I had a lot of things to do and so on.. sigh


	14. Chapter 14

Wail! Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter guys! I love you all! HUGS! I just had to sit down and type furiously now because I will soon start classes tomorrow again. Sem break is over and hello annoying and dreaded term paper! Boohoo! Wish me luck guys!

**Life.Love.Hate.Death** – yes, the last chapter was a bit lonely… Who am I kidding? It is lonely! (Sob) Mellow piano solos make me go angst! And besides that, I really like to torture Aril… must be the sadist blood in me. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Group Hug

**DragonMistressoftheHeaven **– It occurred to me, you have such a long but nice name. hehe I didn't kill Aril, promise! Maybe, maybe not. Hehehe (Sadistic blood flows) I guess we will have to see what really happened to her in the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Hugs

**Ladymadchan – **You're a mad lady? Hehe. Joke. Thanks for the review; this chapter is actually the answer for your question. Really, are you a psychic or something? You actually asked them before I even uploaded them! Haha! Yes, a big good luck and wishes for Aril! Thank you!

**zXia0RayZz – **are you actually an aril fan? Wow. I would be glad if you really are hehe anyway, this chapter won't tell yet what actually happened to her.. But you will get to see a glimpse of her past. Read on. For you, an update.

And off we go!

Before anything else, after the recap and the scene at the hospital, everything that will go on now is Aril's memory. I just wanted to make sure so you won't get all confused and everything.

-----------------------------------

_A little(?) recap: _

"_Athrun!!!" Kira yelled behind the smoke. "KIRA!! Oh dear lord, help me.. Cagalli she's…." Athrun tried to stand up while carrying her but his knees felt weak, and his eyes filled with tears. "Cagalli!" Kira stared in shock but remained his composure so that they could safely take Cagalli to the hospital. "Cagalli-san!" Lacus cried as she took off her jacket and placed it on Cagalli's body to give her warmth. _

"_We need an ambulance!" Dearka yelled as he ran frantically with Miriallia. _

_The latter came running towards the exit with Cagalli in Athrun's arms, Aril eyed them as she finally had the strength to stand up. _

"_W-wait." She called in her hoarse voice, but she wasn't heard. She looked up at her hand and then noticed that she seemed to be getting pale… pale as like transparent! _

_Her eyes widened in panic and finally called out to Athrun. "Please, save her!!!" Athrun heard her but was unable to look back. He just nodded as he clenched his teeth and ran as fast as he could. "I will, I swear I will!" He thought. _

_Aril soon felt weaker and continued to get paler and paler. She felt like she would disappear any moment, like she was turning into bubble that would just burst away any second. She decided to return the disk to Yzak and the others. Yzak and Kisaka had caught the last man who got away before. _

"_Thanks." Yzak looked at her and turned around to hand the disk to Kisaka. "Now, let's get you to.." Yzak was cut off when he noticed that Aril was nowhere to be found. "Now where did she go?" The silver-haired guy scratched his head in wonder. _

_Aril walked slowly and was feeling dizzy. She carried her guitar case with her as she walked away from the mansion. She soon collapsed and finally gave up in walking. She smiled as she looked at the sky and whispered: _

"_Everything will be alright now… Please protect Cagalli, Athrun.. I know you will… just like you promised." She soon felt her eyelids getting heavier by the second. And before she finally lost consciousness, she whispered again in her final words: _

"_I love you, mom… dad…" And soon, everything went black. _

-----------------------------------------

Athrun sat down on a couch inside the hospital. He had been completely uneasy after the doctors had taken Cagalli inside the operating room. She was in a critical condition, he knows that and he won't be blinding himself of that fact.

Kira looked over at him with sad eyes and soon approached him. "Athrun, hey… rest a bit will you?" The lavender eyed man sat down beside him. "I can't… I don't know what is going on inside there… And if something bad happens, Oh good Lord, I don't know what I will do… I don't think I can take the chance of loosing either one of them or both." Athrun sobbed a bit as he rested his head on his hands.

Kira held on to his shoulders. "Look, I'm not saying to keep your hopes high.. But at least, please… don't think that way. Cagalli is a strong woman, and I'm sure the baby is too. I know… No, I FEEL that they are gonna make it." Kira smiled. Lacus approached them soon carrying two cups of hot cocoa. Both men looked at her as they sat there, with smudges of Cagalli's blood on their clothes.

-----------------------------

"Mommy, why can't I see daddy today?" a five year old Aril approached her tired mother. "He's busy again dear… Now, be a sweet girl and change back to your house clothes and go to sleep." A 23 year old Cagalli came and gave her daughter a stern look. Aril nodded and bowed down her head, while clasping a picture she made for her father in case they get to see each other.

She was about to burst into tears but stopped midway for she knew it won't do her any good. At such a young age, she came to convince herself that perhaps her father didn't really want to see her or her mother didn't approve of it. She even wondered why it is that only now, her mother would tell her about her father, and why in heaven's name is he apart from them?

She heard and learned about the war, about naturals and coordinators hating each other. Perhaps that was it; she knew her mother was a natural and her father a coordinator. Perhaps that was it that was tearing them apart. She blamed the society and even blamed the fact that both her parents are from high/political society that many interfere with their relationship. She had been proud of her parents really; it's the people that don't understand a thing that she hated.

Aril sat down on the floor and hid behind the red curtains of the den. She found warmth and solemnity in there, for what reason she doesn't know; she's just five years old. She sobbed silently when suddenly; she saw two figures go inside. She wasn't able to move away so she decided to remain there as silent as a mouse.

"Cagalli, you can't go on like this! You have to tell Athrun about your daughter! How long are you gonna keep this a secret to her and to him?" Kira started. "I don't have to tell him! He doesn't have to be involved in this anymore! I can't have him coming back to me just because my daughter is missing a father!" Cagalli shot back.

Aril cringed a bit behind the curtains at what she was hearing. This was too much for a five year old kid like her. And what was weird, she knew exactly what they were talking about and understood it.

"Aril isn't the naïve kid anymore Cagalli. You promised her every darn day that she would get to see Athrun. You can't give her the same lame excuse that he's busy everyday! And besides, you can't keep this whole thing in secret anymore. Sooner or later, everyone will find out about your daughter. You can't coop her up in here forever!" Kira slapped his forehead in frustration.

"What I do with her is my business Kira, she is my daughter! If Athrun wants to come back, he should come back even without knowing about her!" Cagalli cried. Kira just frowned and pitied his twin. He soon embraced her. This was too much even for Cagalli, she can't think straight anymore. For the past five years she have been a great mother to Aril, and Kira knows that she still loves Athrun but is too stubborn to admit it. She just wanted to make sure Athrun still feels the same and will come back to her not because of his responsibility as a father to Aril, but someone who will be part of her life, her family.

As soon as the two left the den, Aril embraced herself and cried hard. All her life everything was a secret, a lie. She wiped her tears and vowed to herself never to cry again and support her mother. She would go on, even if it meant not having a father.

---------------------------

"Aril. Hey. What brings you here?" Kira came. Aril, now 13 years old, sat down at the porch of the newly built orphanage. "Hi uncle Kira… Oh, nothing. I just can't stand staying inside the mansion with all the politicians and stuff. Mom is having a meeting again…" She smiled and stood up.

"I see.. How's Cagalli then?" Kira asked as he approached her. Aril's face cringed a bit and then looked at Kira. "I can see in her face how depressed she is. She just masks it all with her job and everything."

"Everything has changed, she's still her usual self though… and besides the fact that everyone now knows I am her daughter and refuse to answer them when asked about father." She sighed. "But everyday, she gets depressed."

"She just doesn't know what to do anymore. She seems strong but she is actually fragile inside. And it really makes me glad that you are there to support her Aril.. You are the reason on why she is still living strong." Kira stated. "But I don't want her like that." Aril murmured and then finally looked at Kira seriously. "What's father like anyway? Surely there is something about him that can make mother act like that."

Kira's eyes widened. "Other than what I have told you before in the past Aril, I don't know anymore. Perhaps that thing that Cagalli sees in him is something that they two only share and understands. Not all loneliness is caused by someone who did something bad. Sometimes it's just what two people feel when they don't get to interact freely." Kira finished as he ruffled Aril's blond hair, and her eyes shimmered that of emerald green.

"In case you want to know, Athrun already knows about you." Kira smiled as he walked away. Aril stood there with eyes widened, and she too soon left.

-------------------------------

Aril smiled as her mother decided to take her shopping the other day. She treasured these moments, since most of the time; Cagalli is too busy to take her anywhere. It's not like she disliked shopping, she just loved it for it gave her chance to bond with her mother. She chuckled at the thought of her mother actually disliking shopping but doing it so for her sake.

This was the day her mother promised that as soon as she reached 16, which was tomorrow, she would step down from her position and be with her from now on. Aril could not believe it, her mother was barely 40 and she would retire for her? She felt like crying for joy.

Suddenly, she felt a weird tingle down her body as her mother paused after seeing something. Cagalli quickly ran away leaving her with the shopping bags and her wondering what the heck just happened. She looked again in front of her and her eyes widened.

"Athrun Zala." Aril whispered and ran after her mother.

--------------------------------

Cagalli spent the rest of her day inside her room. Aril brought her some food and her medicines, which include her daily dose of anti-depressant. "Mom, here you should eat." Aril placed the food tray in her bed. "Thank you dear… I'm so sorry for making you live without a father." Cagalli came and Aril stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you talking about? I'm okay… I'm okay even if it's just the two of us." Aril smiled nervously. Cagalli shook her head. "No, you need him too as much as I need him. And he's here.. in orb…" Cagalli's tears fell down from her eyes. "Mom, stop it okay. If he's giving you this much pain, how come." Aril was cut off.

"He's not giving me pain Aril… I just couldn't take what I have done before… And now, as naïve as I am before, here I am thinking I could fix it with a snap." Cagalli stood up and took one of her pills.

"Tomorrow, you would meet your father. I will fix it, what I have stubbornly done in the past." Cagalli smiled.

But, tomorrow never came, her mother died. She died of accidental overdose. Aril felt miserable. She doesn't know what to think anymore, she actually didn't hate her father for it, because her mother made it clear the night before that he's not giving her pain. What was it? Was it a racist thing?

And then in the funeral, Kira said he'll be going there. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to meet him but not in her mother's funeral for gosh sakes! Confused, she left with her guitar case in her hand as tears strolled down her rosy cheeks from her emerald eyes.

"MOM!... DAD!"

Aril's eyes went dead. She soon found herself drifting in a somewhat space-like atmosphere as she let her body flow unto it and let her mind be carried off to some place she wished there was no pain.

----------------------

Doctors came running back and forth inside the operating room. Athrun didn't know what to react or say even. He knew if he will rant on and throws his frustrations to the doctor or any random passing nurse, it would not help any of them so he decided to sit down and remain calm praying that everything will be alright.

He placed his hand on his pocket as he felt something. He quickly pulled it out and it revealed the picture of a five year old Aril with Cagalli and his cut-out-from-the-newspaper-face pasted to the side.

It was Aril's self-made family portrait. He looked at it serenely and then his eyes widened as soon as he realized that the picture was slowly disappearing into thin air. "K-Kira.." He slowly tapped the brown-haired young man beside him and pointed to the picture. Kira's eyes widened. "Oh G-God.. Cagalli!" He stood up and went directly to the operating room. "What? What's the matter Kira?" Athrun followed behind.

The door to the operating room burst open as doctors flocked in and out. One doctor yelled: "I need assistance here quick! We're losing her!"

"What? What do you mean you're losing her?! CAGALLI!!!" Athrun yelled outside the O.R. Kira looked at the picture on Athrun's hand as it finally disappeared into thin air. "Cagalli…Aril" he slowly whispered.

------------------------------

I hope this chapter explains about Aril's past a bit.. It was somewhat taken from her memory. The first part and the last part are the present and they are the continuation of the past chapter. ; Since Aril is no longer appearing with the gang, I made this to at least have one last glimpse of her even if it's just a memory. Ladymadchan, I hope I got to explain things clearer now. Thanks guys, please review!!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry this came in way late. (Bows down several times for apology) I had some issues I needed to handle. And depression got the better of me. But now I'm okay, so here I am again finishing this story. This chapter will be second to the last one. I'll be doing a recap since this was long overdue and I needed too to refresh my mind about it.

To the Art of Love readers, I'll be updating soon. I neglected it too and I apologize for it.

**WARNING:** THIS CHAPTER WILL BE VER, VERY DRAMATIC. Hehe. If it bores you, I'm sorry. It needs to be this way. If you like it, the better! Thanks!

**Note:** The part where Aril and Cagallli are together isn't a recap or memory. It's more of like a dream wherein they are together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed. But I own Aril though. Hehe

------------------------

_Recap: _

_Last chapter were recaps of Aril's memory as a child and before she went time traveling. (As to how, she doesn't have any idea.) _

_Doctors came running back and forth inside the operating room. Athrun didn't know what to react or say even. He knew if he will rant on and throws his frustrations to the doctor or any random passing nurse, it would not help any of them so he decided to sit down and remain calm praying that everything will be alright. _

_He placed his hand on his pocket as he felt something. He quickly pulled it out and it revealed the picture of a five year old Aril with Cagalli and his cut-out-from-the-newspaper-face pasted to the side. _

_It was Aril's self-made family portrait. He looked at it serenely and then his eyes widened as soon as he realized that the picture was slowly disappearing into thin air. "K-Kira.." He slowly tapped the brown-haired young man beside him and pointed to the picture. Kira's eyes widened. "Oh G-God.. Cagalli!" He stood up and went directly to the operating room. "What? What's the matter Kira?" Athrun followed behind. _

_The door to the operating room burst open as doctors flocked in and out. One doctor yelled: "I need assistance here quick! We're losing her!" _

"_What? What do you mean you're losing her?! CAGALLI!!!" Athrun yelled outside the O.R. Kira looked at the picture on Athrun's hand as it finally disappeared into thin air. "Cagalli…Aril" he slowly whispered. _

----------------------------

In the Future – chapter 15

----------------------------

"Cagalli! Cagalli!" Athrun bellowed at the hospital halls. Ten minutes had passed since the doctor burst out of the operating room and asked for assistance. Athrun was in a fit out of anger and worry. The doctor's words still blaring inside his head.

"I need assistance here quick! We're losing her!"

They're losing her? What the hell does he mean by that?

Athrun didn't want to know anymore the meaning behind those words… But he can't help think that it certainly is something bad. And by bad, he meant something that could kill him also.

And that means losing someone most dear to him.

He turned around to look at Kira, who was now pale than ever. Considering he had the same tanned skin as his twin. His hand was in a holding position, as if something was on top of it but there was nothing there at all and yet he stared at it painfully.

And then the midnight-haired boy remembered, Kira was holding on to the picture awhile ago before he went slightly berserk. A picture of a mature looking Cagalli and a small Aril was present there, but where was it? Last he remembered, he saw it disappearing in front of him magically and Kira turning pale as soon as his eyes laid on it.

"Oh my God." Athrun finally blurt out after having a long moment of silence.

Everything that happens to Cagalli happens to Aril and vice versa. Could it be…

"No!" Athrun decided to burst in the operating room. The staff who tried restraining him failed in the process. Kira decided to follow with Lacus tailing behind.

Athrun's emerald eyes widened at what he saw.

The doctors coming back and forth, panicking and trying to revive Cagalli; who lost consciousness and all life signals awhile ago. The doctors are now surging shocks in her body to bring her back.

Technically, Cagalli is dead… But there's still hope. And Athrun, Kira and the other's won't let her die just like that. Athrun pushed his way and held on to Cagalli's hand. "Cagalli… please wake up. You can do it! I won't let you die here! I won't let you die just like that… Remember, we will still live like a family with the baby right? Cagalli?"

Athrun's tears started to fall from his cheeks. He didn't have the courage to give all up yet. He was now shedding tears but his face still determined that Cagalli would wake up and hold him in her arms.

Kira and Lacus are now crying at the sides, seeing Cagalli in such a state and an almost torn down Athrun. They didn't know what to do. Lacus began sobbing more when she learned that the baby lost all vital signs too. The doctor didn't know what to do; he can't save either of them. He can't even save the baby if worse comes to worse with the mother since the child is only 3 months old.

He sighed but continued pumping and muttering prayers for hope that she will awaken.

----------------------

"Is something the matter honey?" Cagalli smiled at the small bundle of joy beside her. Her little girl Aril is a striking half of her husband with beautiful emerald eyes that shine brightly and full of determination. But now, those beautiful orbs were filled with tears.

"I'm afraid." Aril spoke in her small voice. "I'm afraid to go outside."

Cagalli looked at her as she peeked in to get a better look of her daughter's face who kept on burying it on the huge soft pillow.

"Why are you afraid?"

Aril looked up at the woman whom she called mother. "I might get lost. I don't want to get lost." She said sadly.

"You won't. I'll protect you." Cagalli hugged her. "I'm here. It'll just be the two of us."

Aril smiled and stood up, holding her hand tightly as they walked away.

------------------------

The heart meter went dead as it showed a straight line on its monitor.

Everyone in the emergency room looked up at it and paled.

Lacus and Kira's eyes widened and Lacus soon fainted. "Lacus!" Kira yelled as he held her up trying to support her. "K-Kira.. No… This can't b-be…" The pink haired princess shed more tears as she held on to Kira tightly and cried on his shoulders. Kira cried hard too and looked up at Cagalli's body.

"C-Cagalli…" He sobbed and his eyes wandered at Athrun who head was still buried at the crook of Cagalli's neck.

He heard the loud, long beep that came from the cursed contraption, but he didn't look up to see the long line it projected on its screen. He kept on hugging Cagalli tighter.

He was crying silently.

The doctors all bowed their heads and tried not to cry at their lost ORB leader. They looked at the azure haired boy who apparently, wasn't convinced that she was gone, for he still shook her softly and whispered things in her ear.

"You… You promised. We will be a family. You don't have to rest here. You can rest at home with me. It's not pretty comfy here, so let's go home.. You can still stand up right? I'll support you don't worry. You won't fall or stumble on the way." Athrun sobbed and smiled a bit to lighten up his mood.

Cagalli is just sleeping.

He kept on repeating that to himself.

The doctors soon now left the room one by one, leaving the three of them inside.

Lacus sat down on the floor, leaning herself on the wall and sobbing greatly for their loss. Kira on the other hand, wiped his tears away and bravely approached Athrun.

"You know what? I think I'll spoil our baby. You're kinda strict… so I guess it's natural for me to be not to balance the whole thing. Where do you think is the best school for her? It would be lovely if she had your determination. She would be irresistible just like you." Athrun kept on whispering in her ear.

Kira looked at him with pained eyes and held on to his shoulders. "Athrun…."

"Just a minute Kira… I'm telling Cagalli my plans for the future." Athrun answered with his back still facing his bestfriend. However, it was evident in his voice that he was sobbing almost quietly.

"So… Cagalli let's go home. I have to propose to you again. This time in a better way. I'm sure you'll love that." He continued and this time, Kira frowned and turned Athrun to face him.

"That's enough Athrun!" Kira cried and held on to his best friend's shoulder.

What he saw shocked him.

Athrun was frowning back at him, his face filled with tears and more came uncontrollably from his eyes. "Let me go Kira!" He blared.

Lacus' looked up to see the two boys who are now fighting.

"Give it up! Stop harassing her already!" Kira bellowed. Athrun frowned again and knelt down. "WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP ON YOUR OWN SISTER FOR GOSH SAKES? SHE"S STILL ALIVE!!"

Kira's eyes widened. And soon, they went back to the pained ones again. "I.. I didn't want to give up on her! But.. BUT!!!" Kira sobbed as he punched the floor and sobbing hard again.

"It's hard for me as it is for you! Please don't accuse me of giving up on her because I NEVER DID!" Kira continued and went near Cagalli's body, holding on to her hand. "I never did." He sobbed.

Athrun tried to push him away but Lacus interfered. "Please.. Stop it already! You fighting will not solve anything!"

Athrun and Kira looked at her then to each other.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun cried again as he flung himself one more time on Cagalli's cold body.

-------------------------

"Would you protect me forever?" Aril asked as she swung back and forth on the swing.

"Of course, I won't leave you. We'll be together here forever." Cagalli answered back as she carefully dismounted herself off the swing and dusted her white pants.

"But you do know that's not what I really wanted right?" Aril came again.

Cagalli turned to look at her only to see a grown Aril now swinging. "What?"

"That's not what I really wanted." Aril dismounted herself too and looked at her mother straight in the eye. "This isn't the place for you."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she didn't know what to say out of confusion.

"I like the fact that you want to protect me… But this isn't the place for that. This place is not for you. You don't belong here…. For now." Aril approached her and held on to her. cheek.

"Aril… what are you saying? Don't you want me here?" Cagalli's eyes saddened.

"Believe me mother, that is all what I want in the world; to be with you…" Aril smiled. "But I didn't come here to be just with you. I finally realize that this chance given to me is something that I wished for from the moment that I was born." She continued as she walked a bit from Cagalli.

"What is it?" Cagalli asked.

"A Family." She answered back. Cagalli stammered. "But we're here now. We are a family aren't we?"

Aril shook her head. "This isn't the fate that I wanted for you. You don't belong here. And so am I. We need to go and fulfill our own dreams."

"I don't understand." Cagalli followed her daughter."

"You don't have to now." She smiled. "Don't worry, It's not like we will get separated, for I am inside you…"

Cagalli nodded.

"Cagalli Yula Athha. Your own destiny awaits you."

--------------------------------------------

I'll be updating this one fast. I had it done anyway. I originally planned to post chapters 15 and 16 simultaneously but then again, I still want to see comments from this chapter. Please R&R! I'm sorry if it is way too dramatic… but it can't be helped. Things will lighten up soon. It's no secret what will happen next since what Aril said in the last lines are a good sign. See ya soon guys! Thanks for supporting me and this story all the way!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello Guys. I'm very, very sorry for updating late. I won't come up with anymore excuse… since I'm quite guilty anyway. But I didn't abandon this story. I never did. I hope you guys are still there to support this. This is the final chapter for In the Future. And I thank your for supporting it up to the very end. But, I will be placing an epilogue after this. Kind of a separate chapter but still in the bracket of 'In the Future.' ;

Thank you to the following people who have read and supported this all throughout: In no particular order:

**XXDragonheart6XX, MeetA.L.E.X, Life.Love.Hate.Death, Hades.Throne.Heiress, Justicez, Aishitteiru to itte kure, Risingsundynasty, kirAlacuS4ever, DragonMistresssoftheheavens, Ladymadchan, akidarchangelprincess, SolidDreamer, thefightingprincess, Gennychan, Cagalli-01, masaya05, Cari-Akira, TihnThuyvan and last but not least: daisukiasu'n'caga. **

To those who have reviewed last chapter, here are my personal replies… since I can't PM you one by one simultaneously.. sorry.

**XXDragonheart6XX** – haha. Yes. Too many blushes. I'll try looking up that one. Thanks. Athrun's OOC here has something to do with Cagalli dying. Of course, I mean.. he cried like a baby when Nicol died. Hehe

**Meet A.L.E.X** – I'm very sorry.. I know you wanted me to update soon.. but sigh. I'm sorry if I kinda left the last chapter hanging. But, for your pleasure, I posted this chapter and the epilogue simultaneously. Have fun!

**Life.Love.Hate.Death** – Thank you and I'm glad you liked the last chap. You cried? Wow. I don't get that much reaction from my drama fics. If that's the case, thank you. ; This chap won't make you cry anymore I promise that.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress – **Cagalli's in limbo. Hehe. She's part dead but not dead—dead… her spirit is just floating around. ;

**Justicez** – Again, I apologize for being late. Wah. I promise, this chapter won't be so sad. Well, yeah.. Cagalli is part dead even here in this chapter. I couldn't really call being in limbo a dream though. Haha.

**Aishitteiru to itte kure** – Yep, definitely lalaland. And temporary too. Yes, you got it all! I'm so glad. Hehe. You liked the drama? Thank you! I hope you like this one too.

**Risingsundynasty** – Here's the update… and thank you for waiting. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update quickly and also I'm sorry if I wasn't able to review you fics… But I have read them.. they were super great. I was just busy and all. I would re-read your fic again and give you a full blast review I promise. Thank you for making my story your inspiration. I'll be in touch soon. God bless!

If I have missed anyone, forgive me. I didn't have time to check the latest reviews… If I had any.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Recap: _

_"Would you protect me forever?" Aril asked as she swung back and forth on the swing. _

_"Of course, I won't leave you. We'll be together here forever." Cagalli answered back as she carefully dismounted herself off the swing and dusted her white pants. _

_"But you do know that's not what I really wanted right?" Aril came again. _

_Cagalli turned to look at her only to see a grown Aril now swinging. "What?" _

_"That's not what I really wanted." Aril dismounted herself too and looked at her mother straight in the eye. "This isn't the place for you."_

_Cagalli raised an eyebrow as she didn't know what to say out of confusion. _

_"I like the fact that you want to protect me… But this isn't the place for that. This place is not for you. You don't belong here…. For now." Aril approached her and held on to her. cheek. _

_"Aril… what are you saying? Don't you want me here?" Cagalli's eyes saddened. _

_"Believe me mother, that is all what I want in the world; to be with you…" Aril smiled. "But I didn't come here to be just with you. I finally realize that this chance given to me is something that I wished for from the moment that I was born." She continued as she walked a bit from Cagalli. _

_"What is it?" Cagalli asked. _

_"A Family." She answered back. Cagalli stammered. "But we're here now. We are a family aren't we?" _

_Aril shook her head. "This isn't the fate that I wanted for you. You don't belong here. And so am I. We need to go and fulfill our own dreams." _

_"I don't understand." Cagalli followed her daughter." _

_"You don't have to now." She smiled. "Don't worry, It's not like we will get separated, for I am inside you…" _

_Cagalli nodded. _

_"Cagalli Yula Athha. Your own destiny awaits you."_

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**In The Future – chapter 16 – Finale **

---------------------------------------------------------

Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato sat on the hallway of the hospital. Both were crying their hearts out a while ago, and now they sat, staring into space, sobbing silently as both eyes were red in the process of doing so.

Lacus decided to be the strong one for now. In situations like these, one must be strong for the ones who are not. She decided she could grieve later and be courageous for them for the sake of Cagalli.

Kira was still holding the picture Aril had when she was still there. Everyone didn't seem to notice her disappearance but Kira knew, that she was gone along with Cagalli.

So, she was really telling the truth. And He didn't care anymore how and why… the fact that she really is Cagalli's daughter is enough for him.

If there was some kind of twisted magic that made Aril appear here, then maybe that same kind could help Cagalli… But why? Why is she dead?

Lacus talked to the doctor in charge of the ORB Princess. She nodded as the doctor made clear to her some things.

"So… you're going to give it a try again?" She choked a bit, but she tried not to break down.

"It is hospital procedure to give a maximum of 30 minutes revival for a supposedly dead patient. However Ms. Lacus, this is done to not make your hopes high of her reviving. But while we are doing so, we pray that some kind of luck will smile upon us." The Doctor placed a hand on Lacus' shoulder.

The pink princess nodded and smiled, wiping a now fallen tear from her cheek. "I understand." She quickly turned away and headed for the two slumped down on the hallway chairs.

-------------------------------------

Cagalli walked towards a tunnel, it was long and she thinks that she feels tired. Aril walked beside her and had not spoken a thing since they entered the said tube.

"Aril.." She looked at her.

"You do not need to speak a word. Just concentrate. I will take you there. To your destiny… To your future." She did not look up but held on to her hand. "Do you feel warm?"

Cagalli looked again at her inquisitively. "Excuse me?"

"Concentrate. Do you now feel warm?" Aril came again. Cagalli closed her eyes and decided to feel it.

Thump.

Thump.

The small Thumping sound that felt heavy on her chest.

The amber eyed woman held on to her chest and grimaced. It felt heavy… but warm.. and it was soon invading her whole body. "Yes." She whispered.

"Good." Aril now looked back at her and smiled. "Sometimes, there are things we do not understand… but we would want to believe in it. And by some strange magic, it happens. You have been given a chance my dear mother. A chance to feel the presence of this magic, the same as I."

Cagalli stopped.

"Don't stop. Warmth is engulfing you. It's calling you. Move on." She grabbed Cagalli's hand.

"Where are we headed anyway?" Cagalli winced yet again at growing warmth in her chest, flowing right through her vein. And every time it did so, she forgets why she is here and why she is walking inside this tunnel.

"Keep walking." Aril smiled and held on to her hand tighter. "We're here." She stopped.

"What?" Cagalli hugged her body. She could feel herself like a fire.

Thump.

Thump.

Now she hears it. Is that her heart? She wasn't able to hear it awhile ago.

"Go." Aril pointed towards the end of the tunnel. It's light was that of blue. Not white, not fire red.

"Aren't you coming?" She turned to her. Now, she doesn't exactly remember who this girl is, but she knows she is important to her.

"I have my own way and time of coming to you. For now, this is yours. Go." Aril smiled. And with that, she gently pushed Cagalli towards the blue light.

"Wait. Who are you?" Cagalli finally asked. Why can't she remember anything? It was like when she was in the tunnel, she doesn't have anything with her. Only that girl… whom she felt is so important to her.

"Goodbye. For now." The girl smiled and disappeared.

Cagalli closed her eyes as she felt herself being engulfed by the blue light.

Thump.

Thump.

-----------------------------------------------

The doctor burst inside the operating room as soon as his assistant came rushing in to him and shouting medical terms to his superior.

Lacus looked surprised at the sudden bursting of medical staff. "What the heck is going on?" She inquired.

Cagalli gasped, as her body jolted up in a sitting position as if she was reaching out for her breath. She coughed vigorously and held on to her chest, it was heavy and she felt her blood flow back into her veins one by one.

She looked around her; people wearing green uniforms supported her and held her in place back on the bed. There were lights all over, and then she felt herself calm down a bit, trying to register the things she was in inside her mind.

"What's going on? Where am I?" She whispered hoarsely. Her voice was kind of rash for some strange reason.

The doctors then placed some things on her, and started monitoring everything of her. And then she soon felt the pain of a needle sticking in her hand and dextrose hanged beside her bed. "I'm sorry about that." The woman in green uniform came to her. "But we need to hydrate you."

The other one started dabbing a wet cloth on her chapped lips. And soon, the people around her calmed down after they had done some checking on her.

"Where am I? Why hasn't anyone answered me yet?" Cagalli almost fumed. She was confused and shocked. She just woke up with no clue of what happened to her. Why won't someone tell her?

"My apologies Ms. Athha. Your situation is what we were most concerned of. I'm very sorry. I shall tell you now."

The doctor moved in towards her and told hr what had happened.

She could not believe it. She was dead many minutes ago? And now she's back. "Lady Luck really did smile to us. Thank god." The doctor sighed and excused himself.

Cagalli looked down at her hand. She was pale, that she was sure of. Is this how it feels like to have actually died and come back? It was as if she was falling asleep awhile ago. It didn't feel bad. She doesn't even remember much. All she felt though was that she was very, very thirsty. And she needed some water now.

She reached out her hand for a cup beside her and drank its contents. She can't believe how weak she was that she had to hold on to a plastic cup so small with two hands.

She sighed after and looked around. Where's everybody? Where's Athrun?

-----------------------------------

The doctor went outside beaming. Lacus didn't know what to think. It's probably good news… but is it what I think it is? She thought.

Then the doctor smiled at her and carefully but slowly told her the situation. The pink haired princess jumped for joy and hugged the doctor. Tears were now cascading down her beautiful face. "Thank you, thank you." She hiccupped.

She then soon found herself running towards the still slumped Athrun and Kira. She hugged them both fiercely as soon as she saw them.

She was crying hard, sobbing loudly and held on to them tighter.

"La-Lacus…" Kira hugged her back.

Athrun looked at her and held on to her shoulders.

"Kira.. Athrun… Cagalli… she's… she's…" Lacus sobbed happily.

Soon the trio found themselves running towards Cagalli's room, with smiles on their faces, and with incredible hope flickering in their eyes. Athrun was running in front of the two, and he couldn't wait to pick Cagalli's warm body up in his arms.

Cagalli jolted yet again as she heard the door in her room slam open. She almost dropped her 5th bottle of water. She looked up to see the rude person who barged in but her eyes widened after.

"A-Athrun…" She whispered and dropped the bottle anyway.

"Cagalli." He rushed towards her and gave her a longing hug. He cried and buried his head in the crook of her neck. "Don't leave me ever again." He sobbed.

Kira came in with Lacus, and they threw themselves towards her too.

They all cried with sheer happiness and Cagalli didn't mind being squished just as long as they don't suffocate her to death.

---------------------------------------

Athrun didn't leave her side, he was always there. Cagalli even joked to him that if he needed to pee and didn't want to leave, he could use the metal pan under her bed. He blushed hard and kissed her while the other couple laughed.

At first it was hard to believe but it happened, and they were definitely thankful for that.

_'Sometimes, there are things we do not understand… but we would want to believe in it. And by some strange magic, it happens. You have been given a chance my dear mother. A chance to feel the presence of this magic, the same as I'_

Cagalli looked up at Athrun and thought: 'where have I heard that before?'

Lacus stood up with Kira and went to ask one thing about the doctor.

"Is the baby also fine doctor?" Lacus came. The doctor nodded. "The baby is fine. Expect it to be a bouncing one by 6 months tops."

Lacus beamed and hugged Kira. Kira smiled back. Yes, maybe this time… Aril would be a bouncing and happy baby since everything is in the right place. He took the picture from his pocket and found it quite different. They were all complete in there together with him and Lacus. It looked like a happy family. He shoved it back.

"Aren't you going to ask me about Aril?" He looked at Lacus.

"Who's Aril?" The pink haired princess raised an eyebrow.

No way.

Kira looked at her and gaped. 'No freaking way.'

-------------------------------------------------

It's been 4 months since the incident and the whole world made quite a fuss about it.

To avoid anymore destructions, a treaty was made yet again and now, they had destroyed all information about Gundam mass productions, including the disk that Cagalli had and placed her in trouble.

Athrun sat down at the chair at the terrace of the Orphanage. He held in his hand a pen and a notebook. He was writing stuff in it when Kira came.

"They don't remember nor knew anything about her." The lavender eyed man came and sat himself in front of Athrun. Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka and the kids were playing by the seaside.

Cagalli's stomach was larger now since she's 7 months pregnant. She was beautiful Athrun thought.

"I know. It was as if she didn't really exist in the first place. Even when we interrogated the suspects who tried to steal the disk, they said they don't know any girl named Aril and that they didn't have a fourth member in the first place." Athrun came and wrote in the notebook again.

"The picture in my pocket vanished 2 months ago. The only thing I could conclude on why she still remains in our memory is that we are the ones who knew her secret longer that anyone. But as time pass, I'm also showing signs of forgetting her." Kira sighed.

"Signs like… You don't remember what she looks like anymore right?" Athrun looked at him. Kira nodded.

"Me too. Soon, we will forget about her and at one point she existed.. because she will be soon coming into this world in a whole different memory." The emerald eyed boy scribbled some more.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked. "This." He handed the notebook to his friend.

In it was the name 'ARIL' in big bold letters and underneath was a: 'what to name my daughter'

Athrun smiled and spoke as soon as he saw the confusion in his chocolate haired friend.

"If I were to forget about her, I would at least want to retain her name. I think that would be good enough."

Both nodded and decided to join the girls and their friends near the shore.

Athrun grabbed his wife softly and hugged her tenderly while placing a soft kiss on her neck. He whispered things to her that made her blush like mad and hit him. This, this was the life for him, with his Cagalli, and their soon to be daughter, Aril.

And finally, everything seemed to have fallen in place.

END

-----------------------------------------

Gyah. That was a short one wasn't it? And now you know the reason why Aril is named Aril.. a complete explanation will be in the epilogue though. Gyabo! If you have questions, comments, do abuse the review button or PM me.

My fate lies on whether or not you press that light violet button down there that says: Review. Haha!

Please forgive me if there are any errors.

That's it for now. Hope you like it!


	17. EPILOGUE

**In the Future**

_You only live once, but if you live it right, once is enough_

**EPILOGUE**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ORB country, 9 am in the morning. The children of the orphanage were now playing outside happily. This was their usual routine, they would go and have fun after breakfast, and then Lacus would read them a story while Kira would take them around the town amusement park after.

Aril never had a problem with that, except that she is sixteen now and she finds it quite 'childish' for her taste. What can she expect anyway? Children who are her age in the orphanage had either found themselves a new home or took off to get themselves jobs (for those who are older than her)

She of course was forced to stay because Lacus and Kira agreed to adopt her, hence her staying there in the orphanage and dying of boredom.

And now she didn't want to get up. She just had this strange dream of meeting her uncle and aunt when they were young. Worse, she also met her 'father' and mother. It made her stomach churn. But then again, she preferred being inside that dream than anything else.

In there, her mother wasn't dead. In there, she was with her. In there, in there is all a dream. Just a dream that would fade away once she wakes up. She wanted to puke, so much for a good morning. Well, at least she's glad that no one is barging inside her room and telling her to get ready to go downtown.

Suddenly, a young boy came inside her room with a loud bang. "Aril! Aril! Wake up! We're going downtown already! Come on!"

So much for that. Aril growled. "Leave me alone! What are so excited about? Grow up!"

"What's up with you? Why are you so grumpy? Hmph! And I even told mom and dad to drop by that shop you wanted to cheer you up. You look all down and stuff today." The boy crossed his hand over his chest.

"Mom and dad? Since when did you start calling uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus Mom and Dad you Orphan?" She growled again and refused to look at the boy, she was still under the covers since he had barged in.

"I'm not an Orphan! You ingrate! And I'm not talking about uncle Kira and Aunt Lacus! Since when did you start thinking that I'm not your brother and we don't have parents?!" The boy shouted and attempted to pummel her with a pillow.

"Wha—a brother? What the hell are you talking about?" Aril took off the covers on her and looked at the boy or rather young man in front of him.

"Who are you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Gah! How rude! Mom, Dad! Aril is at it again! I tell you, she's acting like I'm invisible or something!" The boy yelled and went outside her room, stomping all the way down.

Aril sat up and scratched her unruly golden locks. "What the he—" She stopped when Kira went inside. "What did you do again Aril?" He chuckled.

"I didn't do anything. I.. I thought I told you guys to stop barging in here? In case you don't notice, I'm all grown up now!" She covered herself with the blanket since she's only wearing her pajamas. Kira laughed and approached her then gently rubbed her head, making the young woman's hair unruly even more.

"You should be a bit nice to Alex.. he's just being the loving little brother he is to you." He looked at her with his amethyst pools. "What? Brother? Are you crazy? Alex? Who's that?" Aril scoffed.

"You're kidding me right? You can't possibly have amnesia in your sleep." Kira looked at her dumbfounded then smiled. "I did not. Only, yeah.. I wish I did. That dream was such a freakazone to me."

"Now, now, you just got up on the wrong side of the bed. Why don't you dress up and we'll go on our way." Kira stood up.

"Can't I just not go?" Aril bit her lip. It's gonna be boring anyway.

"Nope. Today we go out and have a little fun. All of us, the whole family." Kira smiled and waved his hand as he left.

Family. Yech. As if that's real. And that has been her issue ever since. Maybe that's why that Alex kid started calling her his sibling and then acts as if Kira and Lacus are his mom and dad. So much for that.

She scoffed again and stood up.

Now, she is starting to hate that dream. It had her…. Longing.

A couple of laughs were heard downstairs. Aril just shrugged it off when she suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"It can't be. It simply isn't real." She ran as fast as she could downstairs and what she found surprised her.

Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus and that young boy earlier were sitting around the table. Come to think of it, this house… this house doesn't look like the orphanage at all. And when she tried to recall a few moments back, so does her room.

Where was she? Was she still dreaming?

"Aril. You're awake finally." Cagalli smiled at her. Lacus approached her and boy was her tummy huge, indicating that she's pregnant. "Why don't you join us for breakfast so we can go downtown and buy something for you.

"what's going on?" Aril choked. What was Cagalli doing here? And Athrun with her? And… and.. they are happy… This isn't real. The real place, the reality she has is bitter. How come she's here?

Not that she liked the bitter reality.. but this is all too confusing.

"what the hell is going on?" She spat out.

"Ooh.. young lady, as much as I adore you for being like your mother, I don't think I approve of you acquiring her language as well." Athrun looked down at her and held her shoulders. "What?" Cagalli frowned and whacked him on the head.

"I was just kidding. But, I'm serious about her not saying things that are so unladylike." Athrun chuckled and kissed his wife. Lacus and Kira just watched and laughed with them too.

"eeeww." The boy from earlier came. "Now, Now Alex, you'll get to this. You'll soon snag a girl like your mother and kiss her senseless since you got my charms and all." Athrun chuckled yet again and Cagalli pummeled him while blushing.

"Yuck! Are you telling me I'll snag Aril? She's like.. the carbon copy of mom except the eyes! Eew! Gross! That's incest dad!" Alex gagged.

"What? Keep your insane fantasies to yourself freak!" Aril butts in. She finally got a better look at her little 'brother'. He looks exactly like Athrun… except the eyes.

"Why don't we all finish this up so we can go downtown and celebrate Aril's birthday?" Kira came, his hands around Lacus waist.

"Wha—my birthday?" Aril came. This is all too confusing. But she can't help but love it. Is this… is this her reality?

"Yes Honey… Happy Birthday. Your Dad and I weren't able to get you a gift earlier since we were so busy and all.. so we figured, we get it together while you pick it." Cagalli kissed her forehead.

Yes, this is definitely not a dream. She could feel the warmth, the love, the reality of it all.

Without notice, she sobbed.

Everyone panicked.

"Aril, what's wrong?" Alex came as fast as he could to her side. They may bicker, but Aril was Alex's special and only sister. Aril sobbed even harder and reached out to him, hugging him tightly.

"Ack, Aril.. you're hurting me.. What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?" Alex blushed. Aril just continued to cry and soon after, Athrun and Cagalli hugged the both of them. "What's wrong baby?" Athrun asked.

Aril finally spoke. "N-Nothing… I'm… I'm just happy… very happy…." She wiped her tears from her eyes as soon as she let go of her little brother. "I love you all." She smiled.

This is my reality, my perfect reality.

Soon after, Aril found herself downtown and celebrating her birthday. It was as if the dream she had last night and the bitter reality she knew before were all a figment of her imagination, something that didn't exist, something that was never true.

She sighed as she enjoyed her newfound life.

_'Sometimes, there are things we do not understand… but we would want to believe in it. And by some strange magic, it happens. You have been given a chance my dear mother. A chance to feel the presence of this magic, the same as I'_

Aril scratched her head. Where had she heard that from? It sounded important… but she has no clue when it was said and how she got it. She figured it was just something she caught while watching stuff she sat back down and shrugged it off.

Lacus and Kira are now sitting peacefully on the picnic mat, while Cagalli and Alex talked about the evening stars. Aril sat down on the front seat of her dad's convertible, the night wind passing through her hair. She looked at the glove compartment and stated fiddling with it. An old notebook fell from it and she picked it up.

She scanned the thing and knew that it was her dad's because of the formulas and calculations inside for a new and improved 'HARo'. She smiled. And then she got to this page that intrigued her curiosity.

A Whole page with her name written on it and a small line under that said: what to name my daughter

"How's my birthday girl?" Athrun's voice came from behind her. She squealed a bit from surprise but then smiled at him gently. "Fine dad. Thanks for today.. all of you. You really now how to spoil a girl like me." She snickered and pecked her Dad on the cheek.

"What's this dad? My name's here… Have you been planning it before mom conceived me?" Aril slumped back at the chair. "Not really." Athrun chuckled and Aril scoffed. "How did you think of this name then?" She asked yet again.

"Truth is… I don't really know or remember. I just wrote it one day… and decided that's what I want to name you. It kinda popped inside my head I guess." Athrun chuckled. "Yeah… perhaps. Nice name anyway. Thanks." The blonde haired carbon copy of Cagalli smiled. Her eyes glittered that of emerald just like his.

"You know how Alex would always tell me that I don't believe in magic?" Aril gazed up towards the stars.

Athrun nodded.

"well, I believe in them… because well because that magic… the very magic that keeps me alive inside is my family." She smiled, took her Father's hand and ran towards Cagalli and Alex.

Yes, this is definitely the magic that she had been waiting to happen not so long ago.

And because of that, Aril is not afraid of what will happen with her in the future.

END

---------------------------------------------

Gyabo! I hope you liked that! This epilogue is more of the Aril side. And the mystery of the name has been explained. Haha. All of them really forgot about her in the past! And she has a cute little carbon copy of Athrun for a brother! How adorable is that? Aril soon forgets about her 'past' encounter too if you would like to know, as well as her dream. Thank you for supporting this fic and being patient and all. Thank you, thank you.


End file.
